I Hate You But Will You Still Love Me
by lazyline24
Summary: Kairi is new in school and she has no idea what she will encounter next. She suddenly meets this bad boy named Sora. Will she start experience "NEW" things just because of him? Kairi/Sora
1. Beginnings

**I Hate You But Will You Still Love Me**

**Well I first would like to say that I'm a beginner at writing. I don't usually write stories but I promise my friends, GoinnGaGa and Yukiko Shiroryuu I would write one. When you read the story you might think I suck but hey at least I gave it a shot. So on with the story...**

**PS: If the story turns out to be bad then I will never write stories...EVER AGAIN! Hope you like it!;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that deals with Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

**Beginnings**

**New Town, New Life**

I HATE moving to another town this means new surroundings, new experiences, and new people that I'm going to encounter. I suffered so much moving place to place since my dad works as a business worker and now making us moved here in this place called Okiku, I have never heard of before. This place is so different than I ever been in. I hate change. I hope I can start a new adventure and find relationships in my brand new life here in this god forsaken town...!

"Kairiiii...time to go or you'll be late for school!" my mom called.

"I'm coming!" as I glanced one more time looking at the mirror making sure I didn't look horrible in this weird looking uniform. I looked at the reflection from the mirror. I saw a red headed hair girl who was slightly and well curved and a normal height that looked like a regular teenager. I know that I have been changing every time I moved to a new town. I can't help it because this is who I am. Distracted as I was, I then looked at the clock and began to panic for I saw that I only had 10 minutes to go to school. I then ran downstairs, skipping breakfast and started heading through the doors, running to make sure I wasn't going to be late for the first day of school.

Almost reaching through the gates, I knew that I was going to make it but I didn't want to keep my hopes up since I still had to find my class. Walking up the stairs, panting and heaving knowing for sure that was going to make it to class. As I reached up the stairs and found my class, I suddenly hit something so warm but hard that made me fall down to the floor.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going?" I shouted. It was too late since as I just heard the bell rang.

"Thanks to you I'm late now!" I said as I got up and dusted myself off.

"Ummm I'm sorry." the guy, who just made me late for class, said. Ignoring him as there was no point to listen to his excuses, I walked up inside the classroom angrily hoping that I was never to see him again.

"Well, well, well someone here is a little late." the teacher said acting sarcastic. "Who do we have here?"

"Kairi Furakawa" I said as I looked down, embarrassed to look around to find out who my new classmates were going to be, humiliated to be late for school while everyone began to stare at me. Now leaving them a great impression that I was now like a high school dropout.

"Class this is our new student who just transferred here from Tokyo...Kairi Furakawa, who will now be studying and...will learn to be early next time. You may now take a seat." The students started to laugh from that moment I began to turn red and while trying to find my new seat.

Making my way to my seat still ignoring the students who still had their eyes looking at me. I choose the seat that was near the window so I can avoid eye contact from them. I guess I couldn't make a new friends today, scared that they might talk about me. Finally, I sat down staring at the window thinking how my life was going so here in this new town. Suddenly, someone walked up inside the classroom who looked very familiar. He had light brown spiky hair,really tall and seemed to have muscles. _Wow he is HOT_. As I looked up and I started trembling and became furious as I stared at him.

_No it can't be..._

"Late as usual, Sora Saitou," the teacher said. He just ignored the teacher and headed straight to his chair. I then began to panic as he was coming closer to where I was sitting as he plopped down on his chair that was right beside me. I then just stared at him in confusion like in a trance.

_Does he really sit here?_

"Kiari and Sora...you both have detention!", the teacher said. I looked at the guy for blaming him for the reason why that I was late, he sat there lying his head on the desk already fast asleep.

_Ughhhh...of all people why did he had to be in the same class as me and worse he has to sit right next to me. Now I have detention with this guy. Great...this is how to start the first day of school._

I was trying to pay attention to the teacher instructions as he was giving lectures to the class. But I had this aura that I was still being looked at. As I turned my head, looking around behind me, people were still staring at me, and quickly move their heads away from me. Still looking , I glimpse at the right side of me checking if he was still asleep but he wasn't. I then suddenly froze as he started gazing at me, amazed to see what was there to look at. I quickly turned my face to the window ignoring him, still angry. I then took a quick peak to see if he was still looking at me. As if...he was still watching me.

_UGH! He is so annoying!_

_

* * *

_

**During Detention...**

We both sat there quietly far away from each other at either ends of the classroom. Bored out of my mind, I began to think to what I was going to say to my family on how I got in trouble. I knew for sure they would be furious at me. I was their perfect little girl that they look up to. But now not anymore. I scratched my head furiously messing up my hair scared of what I was going to do.

"Oyyy!" Sora kept calling me from across the room. I knew that he was calling me since we were the only ones in detention. I ignored him trying not to pay any attention to him since he got me into this mess in the first place. I know that if I kept on ignoring him he would just leave me alone. Aggravated, that he couldn't catch my attention, he stood up and came closer to me as I heard his footsteps coming towards me. He then slam his hands on the my desk leaving a loud bang thinking that I was going to give him the attention. I finally looked at him, turning my head and was about to yell at him but instead I was way too distracted as I noticed that he had these sparlikng blue eyes that I couldn't take my eyes off. I began to blushed leaving my face all red and hid away as fast I can so he wouldn't see me. I couldn't stand being next to him anymore. As I sat up packing my things and started walking away from him. But then I felt someone grabbing my hand as he pulled me aside to the wall leaving a loud bang hitting my back.

"Ouch! What do you think you're doing?" I gasped as he was hanging his hand on the wall making sure that I wouldn't go and run away. Leaning towards me, somehow looked even more taller, he then began coming closer to me leaving his warm breath in my face blowing through my hair that it started to give chills down my back. I couldn't move leaving me restless and looking up at his eyes waiting for him to see what's he going to do next.

_What the hell is this guy up to?_

Clutching on my skirt to help me from shaking embarrassed to see me like this. He slowly came closer and whispered in my ear.

"You owe me something." When he said that I know that I didn't owe him anything and it was his fault that we were here in detention anyways.

"I don't owe you anything" making me even more angry.

"You do. It's called an apology, for making me late." he replied. There's no way that I was going to say apologize to him. He was very ignorant and he wants everything to go his way. I couldn't stand his guts, it was leaving me full of rage that I suddenly broke out and began to yell.

"I don't owe you anything! Aren't you always late to school anyways!"

"You didn't say sorry for running into me carelessly. You might even give me a bruise." I could tell that he wasn't giving up from this battle. I wasn't giving up either. I will never say sorry to him to a low life creep like him.

"Well, I will never apologize to you!" I shouted to his face. He then slammed his hand on the wall again which made me terrified but I looked up to stare at him to see what was his problem. As I looked at him I then turned away knowing that he had anger in his eyes.

He leaned more closer to me that our bodies were actually touching that I could actually feel his hard muscles of his body. He slowly put one his legs against mines which was intertwined with each other. His face began coming closer to the level where my head was but I turned the other way, scared that if our heads were so close that they were barely any gaps between us.

He whispered to my ear saying "If you don't apologize then there is something else you can owe me." I became confused..._What the hell is the supposed to mean _and _what else do I owe him? _This made me frustrated. Not caring I had the courage to be free from his damn clutches. I moved away from him, but I spoke too soon as I felt someone pulling me again, the second time, and felt these warm gentle lips pressing against mine. It became tense that his lips were now smothering my lips so I have no air to breathe. His tongue was trying to go threw my mouth which made me moan. I had my arm against his body as I tried pushing him away from me, but he did not budge for he was way too strong. I couldn't believe it! I seemed to enjoy it too, he actually knows what he's doing.

_Ohhhhhhh noooooo...This is my first kiss! And it had to be HIM!_

This thought crossed my mind and I felt disgusted. I pushed away from him that I was actually free however it was already too late. I began panting, trying to catch my breath as I had my hand over my mouth. He looked at me with these evil eyes and smirk plastered on his face. I looked at him with more anger than I have ever been, but still blushing from the thought he has stole my first kiss. We both stared at each other knowing that a new battle has just begun. I waited for him to see what he had to say that started this plague.

He came closer. I thought that it was all over, that is until he whispered in my ear.

"Since you hate me that much, I will make your life a living hell, you are now going to be my new girlfriend!"

_Whaaaaaaaaattt!_

_

* * *

_

**So how do you like the story? I hope you like it! I mean I did my best****. Man it took me a long time to post this since I really don't know and it's my first time. Hahahahaha****. Well if I get as much as reviews then I promise to write more stories and trust me I have more drama coming up! And if not then I guess I suck as a writer. PLEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!  
**

**P.S GoinGaGa and Yukiko Shiroryuu, are you happy now I wrote the story? Well I hope you guys like it! :) If not then I warned you guys!**


	2. New Acquaintances

**I Hate You But Will You Still Love Me**

**Well here is Chapter 2! I know it took me a while to post this. I was just thinking of some ideas to make this story filled with drama and romance! Well I want to thank for everyone for reviewing my last chapter! I didn't get as much as I thought but its okay because I'm still a beginner! Hahahahahaha! I still need to PRACTICE! Well i want to make this chapter more longer so hopefully you'll like it and still support me by reading my stories and reviewing them! Well on with the story...**

**Disclamier: Don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts but if I did I would add one of those "scenes." Hahahaha!**

**

* * *

**

**New Acquaintances**

**Kairi POV**

Trying to grasp more air to breathe, I was still in complete shock on what he said and did to me. Was I dreaming? Dreaming that I was late for school, getting detention, and worse having one of those "dreams." I knew I had to be dreaming but I wasn't. I realize as I still stood there looking at him as he had that smirk plastered on his face making me embarrassed. I know he was making fun of me and this is one of his ways of torturing me. I looked at him trying to find out what was the whole reason why he did it but he had these evil looks in his eyes. I didn't know if he was joking or not. But I have to find out what his problem was.

"Uhhh...whaat..was that for?" I finally muttered out those words.

"Oh I was just messing with you," He said, making me confuse. Was he really playing around with me? I couldn't believe this guy.

"Wh-what?"

He started laughing thinking it was funny. "You should have seen how red your face was. You were blushing so much that I seriously thought you were going to explode."

He started laughing and it made me more embarrassed and more red than before. I suddenly felt like tears was about to fall down and I was really about to explode but instead anger and hatred came out of me. This made him laugh more hysterically. I slapped him right across the face. The sound of my hand hitting him made the room quiet as he stood there shock on what I have done to him. A red mark appeared on his face but it wasn't that red since I know it wouldn't hurt him as much but it was enough for him to snap out from his laughter. He stared at me and he looked angry that it gave me these sudden chills. What have I done? But I knew he deserved it for the way he's treating me. Finally having the courage to speak to him.

"You think it's a joke? You think you could just mess with me like that? Well it's not funny! I'm not some toy you could play with!" I shouted.

He stood there, still quiet.

I became furious that I began yelling at him.

"No you wouldn't understand because you have no heart at all. You just one of those people who play with peoples' hearts and just leave them. I...ha...hate you!" I sobbed and hiccuped as I finally said those words to him.

"Uhhh...I'm...sor-" was all he can say but it was too late. I didn't want to hear what he had to say.

I felt good to say those words though. I had to leave knowing that he might do something worse than giving me that kiss. I tried keeping the tears in but I couldn't so I turned away from him so I can leave this whole situation and to never to speak to him again. I ran as fast I can existing for the door not looking back on what I have done and to forget this whole thing.

* * *

**? POV**

I was walking through the halls doing my daily routines to make sure everything was secure. But I suddenly heard a loud noise coming from the classroom. It sounded like a slap. I had to see what was going on thinking it was one of those high school fight. I found out where the noise was coming from and was about to enter the doors but I noticed as I look there were two people that were inside the classroom. I suddenly was eavesdropping, listening to some of their conversation but it was hard for me to make out on what were they were saying. I thought they were a typical high school couple. But this couple seem to have problems with their relationship because I heard streaks of crying coming from the girl. Finally the girl started moving and was heading straight for the door. She was heading to where I was. I moved as fast as I can acting totally normal not eavesdropping at all. Since I waaaas "passing by" in the halls.

I stood there, looking normal, but suddenly I felt someone who bumped into me. It was her. I thought she would have noticed me that I was standing there and she would find out that I was listening to their conversation but she didn't. She had her head down to hide her tears. She raised her head to look at me, and as I looked at her I noticed she had these purple-grayish looking eyes. It was hard for me to see since she had tears in her eyes. If she wasn't crying she would have these bright amazing eyes. I know she would look beautiful.

But as I looked at her,I felt sorry for the girl. It look like she just broke up with the guy that was in the room. I wanted to comfort her but I barely know this girl. I don't even think she goes to this school since I never see her around. She does as I noticed she has our school uniform. She raised her head wanting to say something.

"Ummm...sorry." She finally said. Hearing those words made me want to ask her if she was okay. But I couldn't. It was already too late to ask since she ran off down the hall.

I looked inside the classroom and caught a first glimpse of the guy that was in the room. I couldn't really make out of the guy and I didn't want to. She broke the girl's heart. I hated bastards like him. They think they can play with a girl's heart. I would never hurt her. I could be a way better guy than him. If she was my girl, I would treat her like a princess. I would never hurt or leave her instead I would care and love her. She would be mine and only mine. Well I was looking for tomorrow, hopefully we'll be able to see each other again. I knew that I had to meet her...somehow.

* * *

**Welcome Home**

**Kairi POV**

I ran inside the house and slam the door behind me. My parents were there and were wondering where the hell I been. I had no time to talk and I didn't wanted to talk to them since I wasn't really in the mood to talk. It wasn't my day at all. I knew they would talk to me and I would get in trouble for it. So I headed straight upstairs going up to my room. Again I slam my door and heard my parents calling for me. I ignored them as I plunged myself on the bed, laying as I started crying and weeping on my pillow. I really hate this town. Why did we have to move here? I missed my old friends at my old school. I can't stand this town. It was too hard for me to handle. This is totally different than Tokyo. There was so many people there and they had many places over there. But here...there's really not much. Really...Okiku? They don't have the most amazing spots here. And nothing fun to do. I really hate this place. But I know that my dad has to stay here since he's one of the important people that this place needs. Now I'm stuck here to rot. Hopefully tomorrow would be better than today.

I woke up and this time it was early. I was well prepared for school making sure I would look my best. I was eating breakfast with my family explaining what have happened the other day except the whole kiss. No way I could tell them knowing that I was going to get in trouble. They were okay with it this time but told me not fuss over things like that. But that wasn't the reason what I fussing over about. Now it was time to go to school and my dad had to leave for work. Luckily my dad was able to drop me off to my school. Thank god, so I didn't have to rush myself to school. My morning was perfect, my dad dropping me to school so I would never make the mistake the day before from happening again. My mom made me one of my favorite food for lunch. Nothing can't ruin my day made me think about Sora Saitou. I still had him to worry about. I knew I might see him again since we have homeroom together. So much for my day. Well I knew I had to ignore him. I can't have him ruining the rest of my life.

* * *

**At School**

Since my dad drop me early to school, I had time to get things settle down for my classes. Also to avoid someone, Sora Saitou. Luckily he doesn't come to school early knowing that he's not one of those goody good boys. If my father ever found out that I was dating a guy like Sora, he would kill me. But there's no way that I would even date a low life creep like him.

I sat in my desk, organizing all my supplies having 5 minutes to spare before class would start. All of a sudden a couple of students came up to me and crowded around my desk.

"You must be Kairi right?" One of the girl asked.

I nodded my head. Shock that they came up to me so fast.

"Well my name is Aerith!" She said acting cheerful.

"My name is Kairi Furakara. It's nice to meet you all."

"You must be the new girl?" One of the guys asked. "Ohh- I forgot to introduced myself my name is Leon. Nice to meet you." I smiled at all these people as they all looked at me.

"Hey don't forget about me-" another guy was saying as he was trying to get through the crowd. "My name is Demyx." I looked at him and noticed he had brown looking spiky hair that was spiked very differently. He looked like one of those playful boys. He looked at me and started smiling.

"I think you're pretty cute. Do you wanna go out-" he was cut off by Leon's hand that was covering over Demyx's mouth.

"Don't mind him. He just doesn't act like this when he sees pretty girls. He usually has manners. Sorry about that." Aerith had a no you didn't look as she noticed what he said. I could tell she looked jealous. I guess they were a couple.

"It's okay." I said smiling. I mean it was okay. He was upfront about it. Not like some people. Who just kiss every girl and make them fall for them. Well I wasn't that type of person. I'm not easily wooed.

"So how bout we go on a date?" Demyx said. But the school bell rang and the teacher came right on time to class, ready to start the class.

"Come on lover boy," Leon said tugging on Demyx's ear. I started giggling.

"Kairi...probably n-n...ext time. Ou-ch! Man, Leon. You know that really hurts!" Their voice getting lower as they were leaving the room.

Hopefully I was able to meet them again soon. They seemed nice. There were other people who I wasn't able to meet and hopefully I'll be able to meet them next time.

Everyone started to settle in their class as the teacher already started to give out his lectures. I noticed there was no sign of Sora. That's a relief, thinking that he was going to come late. I mean it would be awkward to see him since of what happened yesterday. Avoiding him was the best way for me to meet him and ruin to my reputation. I mean I just got to meet new people and I don't want things to get messed up. The worse thing that could happen is if everyone found out of what had happened, spreading rumors like we are a couple or something. But Sora didn't show up. It was bold choice for him not to come. Lucky me, today was going perfect.

* * *

**Lunch**

I looked at my meal that my mom had made me. It had the basic meal for a bento. I especially love me mom's homemade omelette. It was cute how she made them. I would make it myself but I had no time and my mom was the best on how to make them. I carried my lunch down the hall happily until suddenly I heard someone called my name.

"Kairi!"Aerith screamed. I turned around and noticed there were two guys that were following her that I just met them this morning. I gave them a huge greeting smile as they wave hello to me.

"Hey you guys. Going to have lunch?" I said.

"Yeah. And you?" Demyx said sounding happy since he was finally able to talk to me.

"Yes, my mom made me a bento and I don't want it to go to waste." I said giggling.

"What? Well that nice of your mom. My mom doesn't make me lunch anymore. She died when I was 8 years old."

"Awwww I'm sorry to hear that." I felt sorry for him.

"Well it's nothing to worry about." He didn't look at all upset. He look like a strong man and was well grown. I knew stuff like this wouldn't bother him. But it still it must have been hard for him to not have a mother. "Anyways it's fine. As long as I have a girlfriend who makes me lunch then I'll be super happy." I started giggling.

"Yeah sure, lover boy. If you ever find one. Lucky me, I have the most amazing girlfriend who makes the BEST FOOD EVER!" Leon said. Aerith started blushing and both Leon and Aerith acted all lovey dovey having their own conversation. I guess they made up since what Leon had said this morning.

Demyx came closer and started whispering to me, " Yeah lucky I don't have a girlfriend like Aerith. She makes the most horrible food. I feel sorry for Leon. He's suffering so much eating the girl's cooking." We started giggling. This made the couple stop what they were doing and started looking at us.

"You guys seem to get along. Well anyways. Kairi are you going to be joining with us for lunch?" Aerith said.

"I'll be glad to." I smiled.

"Great! You can taste the best food in the wide world, that I had made." I noticed what Demyx and Leon was had their hands across their neck and shaking their heads. This made me laugh. I guess Leon knows that Aerith can't cook as well. I did feel sorry for the guy. But I mean her food can't be that bad.

"Ok, sure. I'll love to taste your food." I said, and saw Leon's and Demyx's heads were down. I guess they were trying to save me but I had to take the opportunity to try her cooking. We headed straight down the halls and we was now at the cafeteria.

We were looking for a couple of chairs to sit and we saw other people where we could sit next to. It was some of the people who I wasn't able to meet them yet. I knew I was able to meet them again. We started walking towards them and again they started staring at me.

"Oh you guys remember Kairi right?" Aerith said. Everyone nodded and waved at me.

"Hi name is Aqua." One of the girl said. She had blue hair and she looks like one of those quiet shy girls. I smiled back.

"Hey Kairi. My name is Terra," One of the guy said. He had dark brown hair and looked pretty tall. It look like they were a couple as well.

"Hi." I smiled at everyone as I sat down with them.

"Well since everyone knows Kairi, we could now try my new food that I have just made." Aerith said. Everyone looked away hoping they wouldn't try the food. "Come on at least one bite." She begged.

"No it's okay. Anyways Aqua made some food for me and I should finish it." Terra said to use as an excuse.

"Oh I-I have to buy my lunch since I have money. Oh...I better go now or the line is going to get longer. Anyways you have Leon to eat it. Gotta go, bye!" Demyx said to avoid the concoction that Aerith had made.

"Well I'll be gladly to try some Aerith." I said. All of a sudden the whole cafeteria got quiet. Everyone started looking at me again. I guess they thought I was brave enough to even try the food. I mean it really can't be that bad right?

Aerith handed over her lunch to me. This made Leon happy the fact that he didn't have to eat it IF i did end up liking it. I really didn't know what it was. It was like a blended meal that looked brown and was covered in rice. Which I think it is rice. I grab the spoon and got a spoonful of her cooking to find out what everyone is worked up for. Slowly the spoon was getting close to my mouth that made everyone acting tense as they stood there still staring at me. Finally it was inside my mouth and I started chewing. I suddenly froze. They were right. The food was...HORRIBLE! I wanted to spit it out. But I couldn't. I didn't want to hurt Aerith's feelings and also the fact that everyone was looking at me. They were trying to warn me but I guess I didn't listen. Seriously, I had no idea what I was eating. This had to be the biggest mistake. I slowly chewed the food that was going around in my mouth. I slowly swallowed the contents down my throat leading to my stomach. Hopefully I wasn't going to be sick. Finally finishing that one spoonful, I was able to breathe.

"So how was it?" Aerith said wanting to know how her cooking taste.

"Well i-its...something I have never tasted before." I said to make sure I wouldn't hurt her feelings. Technically I wasn't lying to her anyways. It was something I have never tasted before. This made her happy.

"That's good! Take another bite! I knew you'll love it. I mean everyone loves my cooking." I stood there. I really didn't want to taste her food again. I barely could handle that one. If I eat another one, I swear I'll end up being in the hospital.

"No i-its okay. I shouldn't be the only one eating your food."

"Come on, Kairi! You said you like it." She begged me to try more.

"Uhhhh..." I said looking at everybody and they were seeing if I was able to handle the task of eating another spoonful.

"There you are." Another guy said as he started walking towards us. "Hi, you must be Kairi right? Well I'm the student council president, and I'm here to take you around the school if you don't mind."

"Oh okay." I said. Thinking this was the only way of escaping my death. I had to go. " Ok let's go! Sorry Aerith I should take this opportunity to go."

"Well we can show you around." Aerith said.

"No it's fine." I responded quickly. " You still have to eat lunch. I'll just go okay. Bye." I left as soon as possible hoping that she wouldn't call my name again. I grab the guy's arm walking away.

"Are you in a hurry? We still have time." The guy spoke.

"Thanks for saving my life back there." I said.

"Saving your life?" He said confused.

"Yeah...from..."

"Aerith's cooking?" He said finishing what I was going to say. "Everyone said that her cooking is bad. I'm surprised that actually wanted to try it. Didn't anyone warned you?"

"Yeah. But I didn't know it was going to be that bad."

"Well you're welcome." We started giggling. I guess he knew that Aerith's cooking sucked too. As we were walking, he was showing me around the classes and where everything was at. We went around the whole school exploring outside and inside the school. We were having a good time. He was actually making me laugh. He had this silver long hair. I mean it was kind of long but that wasn't the thing that distracted me. It was how tall and strong he looked. He wasn't that tall like a giant I guess because he was a junior. He was one year older than me and I was a sophomore. He look really handsome. As he was laughing he had this bright smile. He really did look good looking. I mean I could see myself dating this type of guy. He was really nice too. Finally we were inside the building walking down the hall where there was no one knowing they were still at lunch.

"How rude of me. Here we are, talking and laughing that I totally forgot to tell you my name. My name is Rikku Sayotome." He said.

"Ohh...nice to meet you." I said giggling. How did he forget to tell me his name.? Well I guess it was because we were distracted talking and having a good time. We were now quiet as we were walking around in the halls. All of a sudden he started fidgeting. It look like he wanted to say something to me but I guess he couldn't. I stopped and he stopped as well and stood there standing. I looked at him trying to make him say what he wanted to say. Finally breaking the silence, I was able to say something.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I questioned him.

He paused as he looked at me surprised.

* * *

**So how is it? I was going to write a little bit more for this chapter but I want to put in the next chapter. Well I hope I did better as a writer. But I know I still need to practice, I'm getting there. And sorry that not that much of happened but I promise you there will be more drama coming your way. So keep reading my stories and hopefully you'll review em. Thanks for all the people who are supporting me. Love you guys! Thanks! Hahahahahah! ;)**

**P.S I am co-authoring a story already (I'm still a beginner and I'm already writing with other writers!) with one of me bestest friends GoinnGaGa! We are writing a RoxasXSora pairing called Unthinkable (I'm Ready)! Well I hope you do read it because its soooo cute! Hope you'll like the story! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!  
**


	3. Sora vs Riku

**I Hate You But Will You Still Love Me**

**Hey readers! I would like to say sorry for not posting up the new chapter for this story! And also it will take me a while for the new story **_**Unthinkable (I'm Ready).**_** Hopefully you guys will read it! PLEAAAAASE! So I was thinking of what I should put for this chapter and I want it to be unique but I don't know. Hopefully you are satisfied with this story! It will take me some time to write and to update because of school. And seriously I'm like stressing out! But I don't want to keep you guys waiting because I know how you feel. I'm not patient! So hopefully you'll be patient and I'll write the story as soon as possible. Thank You! And thanks to my beta, GoinnGaGa!**

**Disclaimer: If I own Kingdom Hearts, there will be some crazy drama!**

**

* * *

**

**Sora vs. Riku**

**Riku POV**

I looked at Kairi with a shocked expression. I didn't know what to say to her. But I had to let her know. The feelings that I was starting to feel for her. I know that I just met the girl but I had to learn more about her. I looked at her and she was waiting for my response. I had no choice. I have to tell her or I'll just end up regretting it. At least ask her on a date but first I had to straighten things out. I needed to know what happened the other day.

"Kairi." I cleared my throat finally having the courage to speak. "I saw you the other day…and you were with-"

"Oh my god! I can't believe you saw what happened." She was all flustered from what I said to her. It look like she was about to cry. I felt like I had hurt her feelings, and looking at her made me feel bad. She held her hand over her mouth to keep herself from crying and she was looking away from me as she started getting embarrassed. I held out my hand to try and comfort her but she ran out the other direction, heading for the stairs. As she left, all I heard her said was, "I gotta go! Bye!"

This made me feel bad and I should have apologized to her. It was my fault that she's like this because I was the one butting into her business. I noticed that she was heading upstairs going to the rooftop. I don't want her to hate me. Not like the other guy that broke her heart the day before. The only thing that I had to do was to go after her and apologize.

* * *

**Kairi POV**

Running upstairs, trying to get some fresh air, I headed straight to the rooftop. I needed some time to think. I just can't believe someone already knows. And it had to be Riku. I was really embarrassed that he found out. Of all the people in the world, it had to be him. My reputation was over and I was doomed. Finally reaching the roof, I was able to seesaw just how big the school actually was. I noticed that they had a view of the ocean. I would like to visit it someday, hopefully soon. I was amazed at the view and I totally forgot about what just happened. The wind blowing my red straight hair seemed to blow my problems away. I then heard someone clearing their throat; I turned around to find out who it was. It was him. Sora Saitou.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask with anger. Right now I wasn't in the mood; I mean it was his fault that everything will be ruined.

"Well I do attend school here." He said, sounding a tad bit sarcastic.

"No, I meant here on the rooftop. Why are you here?"

"I didn't felt like going to class. It's boring."

"Then why bother coming to school?" I yelled which made him look at me. He began walking towards me. I took a step back, seeming to have learned a thing or two from my mistake. He stopped and lowered his head near my face but I prepared myself just in case he might do something to me again.

"Why does it bother you if I go to school or not? Just mind your own business." I could tell that he was mad. I guess he was angry from what had happened yesterday.

"You shouldn't have come!" I yelled back. Saying this made him furious. He grabbed a hold of my arm. _Not again_. But then we heard someone coming up in the roof. We look and saw that it was Riku. He was panting, trying to catch his breath. I guess he came up here so he can talk to me. I looked at him and saw that he had a different facial expression; this time he looked furious.

He walked towards us causing Sora to release my arm. By the time Riku stopped where we were. Riku and Sora were facing each other and I felt a weird vibe from both of them; it wasn't a good one. I could see tension in their eyes and felt like they were talking in their minds. I had no idea what was going on. I went between them hoping I could break off the connection that they were having.

"Hey!" I said making both of them finally looking at me. I glanced back and forth looking at them to figure out what was going on. I felt like I was the whole reason why they were mad at me. I looked down when they were staring at me, too scared to see their facial expression. It was silent. An awkward silence filled the air.

"So it was you?" Riku said finally saying something.

"What was me?" Sora asked sounding a bit confused.

"The one that broke up with Kairi the other day?" Now, I was confused. Riku probably thinks that me and Sora were together. I realized and remembered that Riku was the person who I bumped into yesterday and that's the reason why he thinks me and Sora were a couple. But we're NOT! I had to straighten things out and explain what had happened before he thinks the wrong idea.

"No you totally mis-" I was cut off by Sora.

"Yeah we're together. And?" Sora was lying. Riku had this disappointed look on his face. I didn't say that I wanted to be his girlfriend even though the other day he asked me to be, but it was all just a joke to him. Riku glanced at me to find an answer to know if it was true.

"Me and Sora are not togeth-" Again I was cut off by Sora but this time he was leading me out, away from Riku. He grabbed my hand pulling me away as I drag my feet to follow his steps. I wasn't able to break free away from Sora's clutches and explain the whole misunderstanding to Riku. But I guess I'll tell him later. I had talk to Sora first, to try and understand his reason for going over the top with this girlfriend thing. I was never his girl and it made me wonder why he had chosen me out of all the other girls. I knew he was playing with me but really what is he thinking now? We were walking down the hall and he still had his hand around my wrist. I was finally able to pull my hand away which made him turn his head to look at me.

"Why did you tell Riku that we're together even though we're not?" I yelled my question. I look to see that a smirk had begun to form on his face. Was he playing around with me again? I was not in the mood to be dealing with his BS. I was still waiting to hear his answer; but there was no response. "Why are playing around with me?" I yelled another question, my voice rising higher in hopes that this time he would be able to hear mad I really was.

Finally he had the courage to say something.

"What if I do want go out with you?" Confusion consumed my face. I looked at him a bit shocked and a little surprised but still wondering why he would want to go out with me. This guy had to be the only person that made feel so many emotions, all at once. Anger, depression, nerves, and a bit happy inside. But there's no way that I can believe him. I can't fall into his trap. He was a player and I would just be another pawn in his game. The only way to end this was to walk away. Which I did, releasing my wrist from his hand once again.

But there was no end to it. He grabbed my arm once again. _What the fuck? _And lead me into a room. There was really something up with this guy. As we got in the room, it looked like he wanted to tell me something. He really had these determined eyes, which seem to catch my attention. It looked like he wanted something from me. He had this facial expression which looked really cute. _What am I thinking? _I'm falling into his trap_._ He looked at me and wanting to say something.

"Kairi, I need a favor from you?" I looked at him and was scared to ask what his favor was. But I couldn't do any favors for him.

"Why would I do any favors for you?" I replied back. There was no way I would do something for since the way he's been treating me.

"But I need your help." All these thoughts started running up my head. He looked really serious and there was something inside of me said that I did wanted to help him but there was no way I can. I just don't want to get myself hurt in the end.

"No. I can't. There's no way I can help you. Sorry." I left quickly before he could get a hold of my hands. I ran out the door leaving the guy that started it all, of having all this drama already ever since I just arrive to this school.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

Ever since the day I talked with both Sora and Riku, I haven't been able to talk them ever since. And no one knows about the secret about me and Sora was going out, which was good. I guess Riku didn't tell anyone about anything that had happened. I thought he was mad about me ignoring him and for not explaining what had happened. I just didn't have the courage to explain it to him. I was still embarrassed to go ahead and talk to him. Anyways he was busy doing things for student council. But I was surprised he didn't say anything and since he was president he had the ability to embarrass me by spreading rumors about me.

Days at school have been easier for me. I was still hanging out with my friends and enjoying their company. It was good that I didn't really see Sora or Riku that often. Even though I have Sora in my classes, he barely came to school. And if he did he would sleep in class and lucky for me I don't have detention. For Riku, he was too busy with student council work, not having any free time where I would see him. It felt nice not to see them. There was no drama. And I want to have a drama free zone. And so far it has. It was perfect. Hopefully I won't jinx it.

Hopefully.

Today we're having a sub. I guess it'll make the day better since we don't have to do a lot of work. And what it made it better was that Sora wasn't here. _YES!_ When I saw the teacher, he was dark-skinned, has long hair, and seemed very intimidating.

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Ansem. I will be your teacher today. As you can see, your teacher will not be here for today since his wife will be delivering a baby. Now we will begin class!" Everyone suddenly took out their notebooks and textbooks hoping they wouldn't get in trouble. I did the same thing. Suddenly someone walked through the door. I guess he found out that the teacher wasn't here so it was best for him just to come to class and just annoy the teacher. Sora went straight for his desk and went fast asleep already.

Class seemed very boring. I was really scared by the sub and continuously tried to avoid eye contact hoping that I wouldn't be called on. But I felt someone had their eyes on me. It was the teacher who kept his locked on me. I was trying to avoid him as much as possible. But it didn't seem to work. Finally class was over and I was so relieved. I want to leave class so I can go home. I was still packing my stuff while the other kids left to go home. I noticed that Sora was still in the classroom. I guess he didn't hear the school bell rang. Well I felt bad, so I had to wake him up. I was finally going to talk to the guy. I tapped his shoulders trying to catch his attention and hopefully he was able to wake up from the first time of tapping him, so I wouldn't have to tap him again and felt like he was ignoring me. I tapped him again this time hoping it was able for him to feel it. Still nothing. He was a heavy sleeper alright. Well I guess even the teachers couldn't wake him up when they speak so loudly to the class. Finally I called out him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Sora, WAKE UP!" I yelled. This time he heard me.

Finally he woke up, opening his eyes trying to get use to light. He saw me standing next to him and had a surprise looked on his face. I guess he was surprised that I was finally able to talk to him. I walked away before he does something to me again. I'm still ignoring him. I mean my days going so far without talking to him has been great. And now I had to go home before things get worse here at school. As I walked away, someone called out my name. I turned around hoping it wasn't Sora who was calling.

"Kairi, can you come here for a second?" Someone said, calling out my name. I turned and found it was Mr. Ansem. I was curious why he wanted to talk to me. Did he found out that I was trying to avoid him? Well he did look scary looking. I walked over in front of the teacher desk, as he was in the other side of the desk looking at me. As I stood there, Sora passed by me and was curious to know why the teacher called me.

I stood there impatiently waiting for the teacher to say something. I guess he was waiting for something. I looked around to see that students were leaving except for Sora. He still stood there curious to know what the teacher still wanted to talk to me about. Finally the teacher looked at Sora.

"Sora, will you please excuse us. I have some business with Kairi." The teacher said. I can tell that Sora was suspicious. Sora was looking at the teacher in a disgusted face. There was something that Sora wanted to say but he still left feeling a bit suspicious.

When Sora left, Mr. Ansem closed the door behind him. It looked like he had something important to say. This made me a little nervous. Me and Mr. Ansem alone together made it seemed weird. He stood near the door looking if there was anyone around that would disturb us. After he was done checking, he started walking towards me. Every time he took another step, this made my heart race faster. I had no idea what he wanted for me. I didn't do anything bad in class. And if I did, wouldn't he call Sora to stay in class too? He started coming closer and closer, which made me tremble. I mean I really hope I wasn't in trouble. I can't get in trouble again. He finally landed at his destination which was right in front of me. I had my head down scared to see what we he wanted from me. I finally looked up to see what he wanted, I noticed that he had this evil look in his face.

"Umm…Mr. Ansem…is there something…you need from me?" I said being a little hesitant. He raised his hands and was stroking my cheek. Was a teacher allowed to do this? His head came closer to mine and whispered in my ear I was bit surprised and jumped at his sudden movement.

"Kairi as you may know, I'm attracted to females. And I have set my eyes on you." Now I was really terrified. Was he some kind of masochist? The ones that I heard before on TV that would pretend to be a teacher but was a pervert looking at all the high school girls.

"Well if that's all you wanted to say, then I should just probably leave then." Getting away from his presence I was able to break free. But no until I felt these hands grabbing mine and pinned me on top of the desk.

He put his right hand on the desk which was the left side from my face. I came closer leaning towards me as I laid there on the desk. I became petrified as he looked at me trembling in fear. There was no way I can escape knowing that he was on top of me pinning me down to the desk. In my head, I was crying out for help. I was so scared to yell out for someone knowing that he might do something bad to me. Tears started to fall out from my eyes. I was shaking every time he would gaze over me. I had to do something though. I'm not going to have something like this happen to me. Just when I move to this new town and new school, I'm already thinking this is really a horrible place to live in.

Still I had to do something. Since I couldn't break out from his trap then the best solution for me was to scream.

"Someone HELP M-" He covered my mouth from screaming. I was moving uncontrollably so I can get out. But there was no way I can get out from 150 pound guy that was on top of me. He then looked at me, still having his hand over my mouth so I would listen to him without interrupting.

"You sure are feisty. I guess I like that." I had made a disgusted face as the words left his mouth. I was trying so hard to escape from his hold. But my struggling only made me more tired. I was feeling a bit drowsy. I gave up and I could see that he looked happy that he won this battle.

"Since you're calm, now it's easier for me to do this." He started to unbutton my shirt. I was half asleep and there was nothing for me to do. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He said as undo the last button from my shirt. This was all over for me. I was going to lose my virginity to a stranger. This had to be the scariest thing ever. Before I knew it, I heard a loud bang that was coming from the door. I looked attentively, trying to have my eyes open as wide as possible to see who it was. He was panting heavily like he just ran. It was him. Sora Saitou. Before I knew it, I had fainted.

* * *

**So how was it? I know it took me a long time to write this! But at least I got this done! Im so happy now! Knowing that I've finished it. Whoooooo! So let me know what you think and hopefully you will review. And don't forget to read the story "Unthinkable I'm Ready" at least let me know what you think about. So thank for reading my story. And I can't wait for the reviews. I'll write as soon as possible. Oh yeah I'll like to thank GoinnGaGa. You are always there to help me and push me to finish the story! So thank you! I LOVE YOU! So yeah…thanks and hope you like it! ;)**

**Beta Note: YAY! Hahaha I'm the new Beta…but I'm feeling low-key lazy so it might not be PERFECT but it will be good! oxox GoinnGaGa**


	4. A Date

**I Hate You But Will You Still Love Me**

**A/N: Well here I am with another story! Soooowrry that I'm updating this story late again! My apologies! I thought that I would be able to work on it in the break since I don't have school but a lot has come up and I was sooo busy especially because I STILL HAVE HOMEWORK! Well I want to be able to write the story before you forget what's happening. Hahahahaha! Thank you for the ones who are patient and hope you will continue reading my story! I will do my absolute hardest in getting this story done! On with the story...don't want to keep you guys waiting! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!;)**

**Disclaimer: Well first of all I love the video game, but I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**

**

* * *

**

**A Date**

**Sora's POV  
**

"HEEEEEEELP-!"

I noticed the shriek and instantly recognized whose voice it was. That's the only person who ever screamed at me; but this one was different than her usual scream. I turned back to see it had come from the room that I just left. My heart began to sink. The only response that I made was to head straight for the class and find out 'who' the hell is hurting the one person I care about and beat the hell out of them. I trudge down the hall as anger started to build up inside of me.

Finally I was there and could see who was hurting the girl I care about; I mean I know I just barely knew the girl but there's something that I want to get to know about her. I can't find any reason why I found this girl so interesting but being next to her makes me relax but at the same time makes my heart race with some kind of passion that's about to explode.

I open the door and found her lying there on the desk, defenseless as the guy started ravaging her through her clothes. The very thought made me sick and I couldn't comprehend what had suddenly come over me. I went up to the guy and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and made him face me so he would see how badly I wanted to beat him up and soon found a terrified look in his eyes. I clench his shirt and I raise my right fist, which landed a punch to his face. I continued throwing more punches, beating out all the contents until blood stared pouring out of his lip. I couldn't stop myself; taking out all my anger on him like a punching bag. How dare he do that to Kairi! I could never let that happen to her. I stopped, upon noticing that Kairi was still knocked out. I quickly rush to her knowing that the guy couldn't stand up any longer. He deserved it anyways and I still wanted to beat the crap out of this guy.

I held Kairi against me as I tried to wake her up. But she didn't. She lay still restless. I shook her again to see if she would wake up this time. I was so scared, thinking of losing the one person I cared about. I tried once again to see if she would wake up the third time but I'll call her name not losing any false hopes.

"Kairi, wake up…" I patted her face gently and saw her eyes blinked and were wide open as I saw two purple gleaming eyes looking at me. But these eyes also had tears in 'em. I moved her hair aside her face and held it against my hand. As I did this, she smiled and held my hands knowing that she was safe. Here with me.

I helped Kairi up since she was still terrified and couldn't get up on her own. I carried her bridal style. As I held her against me, I was hoping she wouldn't here my heartbeat as she had her head near my chest. But luckily she was asleep in my arms. I noticed that she was light and very soft as I lifted her. She looked so delicate and calm too since she wasn't yelling at me like her daily routines that I would get from her. We left the school building, as I was trying to take her home. She finally woke up again and saw her eyes gaze up on me. As she had her eyes on me, I stared back and with that her reaction was a blush that started to occur in her face. I even felt a bit embarrassed but her expression was cute that made my heart raced even more. But this bit embarrassment was going to be more embarrassing what I'm about to ask her.

"Um…are you okay?" I said feeling a bit hesitant. I mean I know she must not be okay since she had a teacher almost raping her, but luckily I was there to save her.

"I'm fine." I could see her in her face that she wasn't that fine. I mean she is fine…oh god what am I thinking? I mean she wasn't in her best state. She still must be scared of what happened to her. She was still shaking and now she's probably traumatized or was it because of me that I was still lifting her. But how is she is fine? I had to say something.

"How was that fine? When you were about to be raped by the teacher? You would've been hurt. Kairi I even want to think about what might've happened if I wasn't there to help you. You…seriously, were about to give me a heart attack." I said as it was hard for me to talk.

"I know!" She screamed as she jumped out of my arms. "I was sooo scared and I didn't know what to do. But luckily you were there to save me. If you weren't there then…" I could tell she couldn't finish her sentence since she was still in a bit of a shock. I could see her in face that she wanted to cry. Seeing her cry made me want to hold her. I got a hold of her and embrace her warm but cold body.

"It's okay Kairi, I'm here now. I will never let that happen to you ever again." I held her as she placed her head on my chest and started to cry. I felt tears that were about to fall from my eyes but I held it in knowing that I had to be strong for her sake.

**Kairi's POV**

**Next Day….**

I was walking to school thinking of what happened to me the other day. I was still scared and a bit shocked by what happened. I didn't know why I was going to school but there was something that was telling me to go. Then I just remembered the words that Sora said to me. _"It's okay Kairi, I'm here now. I will never let that happen to you ever again." _A smile started to appear on my face. Somehow I am starting to believe in those words tha_t _Sora said to me. Whatever it is I guess I'm happy that I'm going to school.

As I reached to class, I saw him, Mr. Ansem. This made me so terrified that I quickly turned and suddenly hit someone. I looked up so I can apologize to the person but then I found out it was Sora.

"Kairi. Is something wrong?" He asked. When he asked me that, I was a little happy knowing he wanted to see if I was still okay. It was nice that he cared.

"Ummm…Mr. Ansem is still…"

"Don't worry I just talked to the principal right now and reported Mr. Ansem. So there's nothing to worry about Kairi." I felt relaxed and safe by what Sora had just told me. I knew Sora was there to protect me. It made me wondered why he's doing so much for me. I mean I know I was bit harsh at him in the beginning but why is he being so nice to me? Is this some reverse psychology trick for him to get to me?

"Thanks Sora. For everything." I smiled at him. His reaction was turning his head away and I started to notice that he was blushing a little bit.

"We better get to class." He said and started heading through the classroom doors. I followed behind him.

We sat at our desk and Sora still sat right next to me. I guess I felt happy since he was right there. I looked to turn to see him but I found him looking away. _What the hell? _Is it because I caused him so many problems? But then why did he help me? Doesn't he like me? I didn't know what his problem is right now.

We had a new teacher since Mr. Ansem was gone because ever since Sora saved me, the principal was able to find another teacher. I kept thinking about that day but not the negative effects but about Sora. He did something heroic for me. But now he's here ignoring me. I thought we were starting to have a moment but I guess we don't. Again I look to see if he was doing anything but he was still there but this time he was sleeping. I don't get this guy. I thought he changed. Now he's giving me mixed signals. Whatever. I guess things are back to normal.

**After school…**

School went by pretty fast. I was able to learn the lesson like a breeze but there were a lot of thoughts that started running through my mind. I just can't seem to forget it. _And just when I was beginning to like him too_. Ugh! I just can't take this anymore. Whatever, it was Friday and tomorrow we have no school. I could finally have a break from school and all this drama that just seemed to keep happening.

I was setting up all my school stuff in my bag as we were starting to leave class. Aerith started running towards me as I left a big grin across my face.

"Hey Aerith!" I said giggling.

"Kairi, me and the boys are going somewhere after school. Wanna come?" She asked me.

"Oh…well I think-"

"Come on! It's going to be lots of fun." She said, begging me to go.

"Alright…fine I'll go." I said defeated. "Let me just get my stuff and I'll meet you and the others near the gate."

"Ok. See you later then." She said as she waved good-bye happily since I was going. I wore the bag and put it around my shoulders as I started leaving the class.

When I was at the shoe lockers, exchanging my school shoes to outdoor shoes someone suddenly approached me. I look to see who it was. It was Sora once again.

"Hey." That was all he said. I looked at him feeling a bit confused.

"Uhh…hi." That was wall I could really say since there was really nothing for me to talk to him about. I mean there _was_ something that I wanted to say earlier but after what just happened during class, I just felt like he was ignoring me.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you." He said finally apologizing. Luckily he knew what he did wrong. "But there's a reason why." And with that he left me even more confused but also made me wanted to know what the whole reason why he was being cold towards me earlier. But I couldn't. I just don't want to hear any of excuses and it was the last day of school and all I wanted to do is just leave.

"Well I gotta go. I'm going out with the others. So I don't really have enough time to talk right now." I said, being a bit angry. I was done putting my shoes and I started leaving just when I started to leave I felt him grabbing me leading me towards a place where we could talk. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Well there is something that I wanted to talk to you about." He looked at me with as he said those words to me. Man, I couldn't do this again. Somewhere in my heart I wanted to hear what he had to say but another was sure that it might just be another one of his excuses.

"Fine. What is it?" I ask trying to get over with our conversation so I can leave.

"The reason why I was ignoring you is because…I felt like you would just see me as a friend or like a big brother." He said and I looked at him with a confused reaction. "Probably, I gave you like mixed signals or something and I really didn't mean for it but every time I'm close to you Kairi, you just make my heart feel like it's about to explode." I started blushing a bit and I even saw him blush too but he was serious and sincere.

I started giggling which made him more embarrassed. I couldn't believe he was scared of thinking that. "There was no way that I would think that way of you. I think there is something more from you. I guess I was probably scared too." I said since we were confessing. My cheeks started getting red and I felt like I was hot. I waved my hand so I can get more air for me to relax. I couldn't relax. And with that I had to leave. I was about to leave but he grabbed my wrist once again.

"Kairi, please don't go." He said as we both stared at each other in the eyes. He felt like he was begging me to stay with him and to not go with anybody else. "There's also one thing that I wanted to ask you about as well." I looked at his face once again and it felt like he was getting nervous. "I know I said this before but I just have to ask."

This made my heart pound. Scared to find out what he was going to do next.

"Would you like to go out with me?" He finally asked. This time he was serious. I could tell by the way he was looking at me. "I know we just met but I just want to get to know you. I'm not that type of guy that would just toy around with girls. This is me being real to you." Somehow the words he said to me felt like he was being serious with me. And somehow I want to go on a date with this guy. For all the things that he had done for and to me. I mean I did start judging the guy in the beginning but when I found out what type of guy he is, I realized that he could actually be a great guy.

"Fine." I said sounding a bit drag but deep down I was really happy that he asked me out. "But on one condition, you have to show me the best places around here in the town since I never been around here as much." I said to see if he was up to the challenge.

"That's a promise that I will make sure I keep." He said as he gave me a smile.

"Ok then, I guess I'll see you later." I walked as my lips started to curve and I was trying to prevent him from looking at me.

"Look forward to our date." He said by the time I left.

I started walking toward the gates and found Aerith and the boys standing talking and laughing because they were making fun of Demyx once again.

"Hey Aerith! Hey you guys!" I said glancing at Aerith and then the boys.

"You ready to go?" Demyx said as he gave out his arm to me that felt like he was about to accompany to this get together date.

"On second thoughts, you guys I can't go. I have to go take care of my mother since she's badly ill." I said trying to get an excuse.

"Awwww. I was really hoping we can just hang out and chill together since its Friday!" Aerith said looking disappointed as she gave a pouting face.

"Well there's always next time and don't worry I won't be bail on you guys." I said smiling hoping they'll forgive me.

"Fine. See you later and you better go next time!" She said as she began walking away with them. I could see Demyx turning back to see me and I saw how disappointed as well that I wasn't going with them. Aerith was in the middle between Demyx and Leon holding onto their arms as she led them out. I did felt sorry for them for flaking out on them but I was way too excited now. I had a date to go to tomorrow.

I left the school and began walking home happily as a thought across my mind.

A date with Sora.

* * *

**Here you go! I hope you like it and this time I didn't leave you guys a cliffhanger. Hahahahahhahaha! So I hope you'll review my story and I'm reaaaaaaallly sorry that I update all late but I did promise you guys that I would write the upcoming chapter. So let me guys know what you think and yeah I hope you guys love it. And I would like to thank GoinnGaGa for helping me out again. I just hope I'll write the next chapter soon so I won't have to leave you guys disappointed and inpatient. So leave a review and thank you for reading my story! ;)**

**Love and Always,**

**Lazyline24**


	5. One Special Night

**I Hate You But Will You Still Love Me**

**Sorry to have you guys waiting. And I know it's been a long time since I written! So here is the new chapter so hopefully you guys like it! Ohhhh just a reminder, I'm also writing another story, _"Deleted Scenes: Tangled." _So hopefully you guys will read it because having your support makes me continue to want to write more! Well on to the story….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to Kingdom Heart!**

* * *

**One Special Night**

**Kairi POV**

Finally today was the day! I was excited as I crossed out the today's date from my calendar. I could still remember the time when Sora asked me out to go on a date with him the other day.

_Kairi...do you want to go out with me? _

As I remember that moment he asked me, goosebumps started to form from my skin. It was making me nervous but at the same time I was getting anticipated. I can't believe today was the day. Hopefully I wouldn't be much excited as Sora. It's just that it's actually my first date. Well actually first _real _date. The past dates I have dated was just to go out and have a kick back with other friends. But this is different. It was a date that would just be me and Sora. Alone. Thinking about me and Sora alone together made my cheeks red from just thinking about it. Well hopefully today is what I hope that I plan out.

I went downstairs and saw that my family was nowhere to be found. I notice a note that was left on the counter in the kitchen that read...

_Dear Kairi,_  
_Sorry that we left you without telling you but it was emergency for your father to go to this important event. I had no chance into saying no and was forced to go since your father arranged a meeting for me to meet his co-workers. So Kai we will come back home a little late at night. So I've already prepared a special dinner for you just in case you get hungry. Call us just in case if you need anything._

_Love,_

_Mother_

Great! I was left alone in the house. I guess this was a good thing then. They didn't have to see me leave at night so I can on the date and I wouldn't have to make an excuse saying that I would go to a friend's house. I would have more time to get ready without any distractions. Looking at the time, I had to get ready. Today is the day where I would go on a date with Sora.

**6 o'clock**

Ahhhhhhh! I was rummaging through my closet trying to find the best possible outfit and came up with nothing. Being a girl can be very challenging when you're trying to find clothes because we have so many options to choose from. Maybe I was just too nervous and I think I seem more serious about this date than Sora. I mean it probably had so many dates before. He'll probably take out every girl to same routine over and over again. I was another girl for him that would go to the same as the other girl he took out on. Thinking about this made me don't want to go on this date. Why did I even decide to go on a date with him in the first place? He'll probably think the date will suck and then he'll probably dump me and never speak to me again. I mean what does he see me in anyways. Just when I slump on my bed, I heard the bell rang.

I headed down the stairs thinking that it was probably my parents just coming back from their trip. I open the door and heard a girl screaming at me, grabbing a hold of me and started hugging me with excitement.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaiirii!" she began yelling at me still hugging me as we spun around the room.

"Aerith, what are you doing here?" I said a bit curious.

"Well I heard at school you were going on a date. So I want to see who the lucky guy is. I mean this is your FIRST DATE! I had to check it for myself." I was bit a nervous and I couldn't tell her which guy I'm going out on a date with. She'll probably disagree with me going on a date with him. She'll probably heard rumors about him that he's a player and dated plenty of girls in the school or even outside of school. There was no way that I was going to tell her.

"Well I don't even know if I want to go to the date anymore." I said a bit disappointed which was true that I didn't want to go. I didn't want her to find out about who the guy is and also somehow I felt like not going as all these thoughts thinking that the whole date was a bad idea.

"Why not?" Aerith said a bit disappointed as well. "Come on the date can't be that bad and you'll never know how a date can be like." Somehow she was right. I will never know how the date can actually be like. I will never know until I try. "Oh! I almost forgot…" I saw her went back to the front door and was carrying a yellow bag that said Forever 21. "I got you a little something for you to wear on your date" she said sounding a bit excited.

She pulled out the clothes and it was like a light pink dress but this dress was a lot shorter than the dresses that I usually wear. The end of the dress reached way above my knees. I was picturing myself wearing this dress and it felt like I would be uncomfortable and I was a little self conscious that I wouldn't be able to fit it. Especially have Sora look at me wear this kind of clothing. It was just impossible for me to pull it off.

"No! There's no way that I can wear that. I can't pull it off." I said sounding a bit unconfident.

"Come on! Kairi I bought you this dress for a reason. Anyways I bet you still haven't found anything to wear yet." She said crossing her arm. "You were probably still looking for clothes, making a mess in your entire room and came up with nothing." She was right. She handed me the clothes that she put in the Forever 21 bag which I would say that it was pretty cute too. She pushed me upstairs so I was able to try on the clothes.

"But…I can-"Still pushing me up the stairs until finally we got to my room.

"No more excuses! Just try it on." She said as she closed the door right behind her leaving me in the room. I guess I had no choice. I was left to wear this sinful clothing and go on the date.

**1 hour and 30 minutes after…**

I went downstairs to try to find Aerith to tell her that the dress actually fits. I also wanted to thank her. But as I got there to find her, she was nowhere to be found. I search the living room and the kitchen, any sign of her where she would be. I guess she left, knowing that I took about an hour or more just to get ready. Looking at the grandfather clock, I saw that it was eight-thirty six, knowing that Sora would be here at any minute. Just then the doorbell rang.

_It can't be. He's here already?_

Probably it might be Aerith I thought. She must've gotten something and was coming back. She could at least give me tips about the date. I mean she didn't even say good-bye yet. It had to be her.

I finally open the door as all these thoughts of Aerith coming back and just when I saw who it was. It was Sora.

_Oh god!_

* * *

**Sora's POV**

I parked just right in Kairi's driveway in front of her two-story house. _Man this date is really making me nervous_ I thought. _What the hell? Why am I so nervous?_ I wasn't nervous about the past dates I went to. Why am I getting nervous all of sudden? I got out of my car and was heading straight to the front door of the house.

"Okay. I can do this" I said trying to sound a bit positive. I raised my hand and started knocking at the door. Then a few minutes passed by…

_What's taking her so long?_ She's probably still getting ready. I know that girls usually take forever getting ready. I mean that's what happened to the last few dates that I went to. But man what's taking Kairi that long? I stood there waiting outside for five minutes. I was really aggravating that she wasn't opening the front door. I suddenly thought that she probably didn't want to go out with me. _No that can't be. Why am I still here questioning everything?_ I looked at my watch checking the time. I was exactly on time. I lifted my hand once again to knock on the door but suddenly the wooden door was wide open. I finally then saw the most beautiful thing that my eyes ever laid on. Kairi.

My face started to flush red. I really totally look like an idiot at this moment having my hand still held high and my face dumbfounded where I probably drooling about now. _Crap! I haven't even compliment her yet! Now she probably thinks that I'm the worst date!_

"Uhh..Sora?"

"Yes!" sounding a bit too enthusiastic where I raised my head to look at her face. Compared to face it was more beautiful than looking at her legs. But her legs were so nice especially since it two inches higher than the school uniforms that she would wear to school. I like it! How her legs shine…._I'm losing it again! _

"Well I'm sorry for making you wait. I must have made you wait for a long time especially since it's cold out."

"N-no it's fine! I wasn't here that long. I'm just glad that you're here with me." Her face then lit up and I notice her blushing. She was really cute when she looked like this. I was really glad that she actually decided to go on the date when I was thinking that she wasn't going to show up.

"Well let me get my things and then we could go." She then went back inside getting her purse and making sure to check the house was good to go before she leaves.

As I waited for her come back outside, we then left to go to my car. I lead her to the passenger seat as I opened the door and held my hand out for her in order for her to have balance plus to be more gentlemen like. I held her hand against mine, I notice how small and soft her hands were. It felt so warm.

Suddenly I blurted "You look so beautiful." It was already too late but I was just amazed and couldn't help but look at her.

She finally replied a thank you to the compliment and began blushing but this time she moved her head away when she slide down to her seat.

I closed the door and quickly pace to the driver's seat and open the door. When I was finally inside, I started the engine and looked at Kairi once again making sure she was ready. She smiled one of her biggest smile I have ever seen. I then left the house knowing that we will have one special night.

* * *

**Weeeeell? How was it? Well if you like or have anything to say about please leave a review! I would like to hear any feedback about what they should do on the date. I'm really curious on what you guys want me to do. Well let me know if you like it so I can know what to write for the next chapter and something surprising happen next! Anyways thanks for the support and hopefully you guys will continue reading my story! THANKS!**

**Love and Always,**

**Lazyline24**


	6. Dream Date

**Well Fanfic fellows! I know it's been a long time since I've last written but now I'll have my full attention of completing these chapters. I want to apologize for taking a long time too and I just want to thanks those who actually continue to read my stories cause I know I have their full support. I hope you guys look forward to what happens in the story and continue to read and review because it means so much to me. So anyways….on with the story (cause I know the intros can get really boring.)**

**Disclaimer: Love Kingdom Hearts but I don't anything. ):**

* * *

**Dream Date**

**Kairi's POV**

I was so looking forward to this date but hopefully Sora was as well. I noticed in the car that he has been silent during the car drive and I wanted to have the courage to talk to him. But I could tell there was something that was going on in his mind. I didn't want to ask, scared that I'll be nosy about his business. I know that some guys hated that. So we sat there in silence but luckily the radio was playing to some indie rock music so there wouldn't any awkwardness. The music was nice to listen but it just doesn't seem to fit the mood for this date. I sat there squirming in my seat as I looked around in the car, having my full attention outside the window. I swear I couldn't handle the silence. If he wasn't going to make a move then I guess I would have to if it means embarrassing myself into a weird conversation as long as I get to know him a lot better.

"So Sora…." I asked. Immediately Sora looked at me and I can see the nervousness that was on his face. I was really pondering why he would be so nervous. There should nothing to be nervous about, _especially_ since he's been in so many dates. Thinking about that made me think it was wrong for me to come on his date.

"Y-yes!" He quickly replied.

I started to giggle seeing how nervous he was getting.

"Uhmm….Sora are you…okay?" Titling my head to the side as I looked at him.

"I-im fine."

Hearing him say that didn't seem fine so I was still curious on why he was still acting like that. I mean this entire time he has been avoiding my eyes and I felt there was something wrong with my face and probably he was just too scared to ask. So instead we sat there once again in silence. Just when I was looking forward to this date, hoping that it would be one my dream dates where we would walk hands in hands, going to one of the fancy restaurants, and go to one of the most beautiful views. But I guess that only happens in dreams.

"Kairi…" He said. I shot up my face to look at him finally being able to say something. "I'll be honest with you. The whole reason why I've been acting kind of strange was because I never done this before."

"Done what before?" I asked confuse on what he was talking about.

"Taking someone out on a date. I mean I've done this before with other gi-" He suddenly stopped and I gave disappointed look on my face looking the other way. "That's not what I meant to say!" He then said panic in his voice as he tried to look at me where he swerved the car almost getting us into an accident.

"Damn it! What's wrong with me?!" He said getting frustrated at himself.

"Kairi…" He said in a more serious and thoughtful tone which made me looked back. I saw his blue eyes which I love so much and notice how he was really sorry for what he said. "I just wanted to say, what I really wanted to say was that I never been on a date where it's actually serious. I was scared that I would screw up this date but I guess did." Sounding a little down. "It's just that…I care so much about you and I don't want you to get hurt. And that's why I'm just scared to say something cause I don't want messed anything up but it's already too late."

I could see on his face that he was actually depressed but I know Sora was just being honest. And I know he really was trying his best not to mess up the date which gave the reason why he was acting kinda weird. Instead I smiled and looked at his face back.

"Sora, it's okay to be nervous but I was nervous as well. But I don't want to be because I know that I'm spending with the person who I really want to be with. So I can't help but to be happy than being nervous." Telling him that made his smile widen. He the started getting closer but then he swerved again almost getting into _another _accident.

"I'm sorry!" He said more apologetic as he straighten up the wheel.

"It's okay." I giggled. I looked away and started to feel my cheeks getting pink.

We looked at each other once again but just a glance and just smiled together.

"So where we're going?" Trying to keep my cheeks from getting any more redder by changing the topic.

"Well you have to trust me. It's a surprise!"

I giggled once again. That's what all the guys say but I knew I had to trust him because no matter what, I really do want to spend my time with Sora.

**Night at the Town**

"So what is this place?" I asked sounding a bit curious to know where we were. I had no idea that Sora would take me to a place like this. I mean this town is Vintage and it really didn't fit his style. I would think he's the type of guy that would want to be in a place filled with teenagers that likes to party. To my surprise, him taking me here, made me think he had a side that I never seen from him before. Not that it was a bad thing, but a very good thing.

"Well this place happens to be Traverse Town." He said smiling at me. All I can do was smile back to him and my cheeks started to blush once again. "To be honest, you're the one person and _first_ that I brought over here. Not even my friends came here with me." Hearing him say that made me feel special. But I was curious to know, why me?

"Why this place? I wouldn't picture you as the sort of guy that would like to be in a place like this." Honestly asking but trying not to get his feelings hurt. But I saw his face turning upside down from a smiling face to a frown.

"W-well this is the one place that I went out with my parents when I was a kid. This is the only memory that I have with them here before they passed away." I could see that he was feeling down and I couldn't help feel bad for him. Suddenly I grabbed his hand and looked at him in the eyes.

"Well it means a lot to me that you would want to take me here. I can finally understand why it's so special to you. Plus it's one way closer of getting to know the real you." I said smiling, trying to cheer him up. Saying that brought up a shock expression in his face. It was calm and he gave a more welcoming smile.

"Well if you want to get to really know me, I'll show you one of the best places to eat!" Sounding a bit excited, he grabbed my hands which actually surprised me. Luckily he wasn't looking at my face which he gave me a reaction to make me blush even more.

As he was me leading me to where we were going to eat, I started gazing around Traverse Town. To my amazement, this place wasn't as bad. The whole town was lit up with lights hanging from building to building which made this town twinkle brighter in the night. I mean I like it better than the city. This place had cute places to shop and I totally like the whole Vintage look, it seemed to fit my style. Finally we reached our destination.

He happened to take me to an Italian restaurant which I couldn't pronounce. But still it was really a romantic place. We were waiting for the waiter to address to our seats which he then lead us outside. I happened to like where we were sitting because I could look at the view of the lights that twinkle everywhere in this town which made this a more romantic evening. The waiter then handed us our menus where I ordered Chicken Alfredo pasta while Sora ordered Lasagna. After 7 minutes, our orders arrived and the aroma of the food made me famished. When I took a bite….it was _delicious!_

Sora and I started to talk more and I was so fascinated to learn more about him during childhood days with his parents. I then explained the reason for me moving here. And between conversations he would let take a bite from his Lasagna to let me try. He told me how that this is one of his parents' favorite dish and I have to say it was really the best I ever tasted. We started talking and laughing which made me think that I was really glad that it worked out in the end even though we were both nervous. When we were done with our meals, gentlemanly as he is, he paid for the bill but I was insistent that I should at least pay for the tip. He disagreed but I told him it is the 21st century and that ladies are strong nowadays and can take care of themselves. He felt defeated.

We decided to take a stroll around the town especially it was best since we just ate. He took me to a clothing store where we tried out clothes and then visit a toy shop that had some fascinating games and toys that I've never seen before. The town was sure different and I happened to like it. And this whole time he was holding my hand. Everywhere we go. His hands felt so warm and big. It made me feel like I was protected and safe around him.

Finally our last destination was the beach. I was really surprised how there happens to be a beach close by near Traverse Town. They almost have everything in this small little town! As were walking around the beach I started to feel chilly and immediately embracing my shoulders from the sudden gust of breeze.

"Are you cold, Kairi?" He said worried. He quickly took off his sweater and put around my shoulder to cover me up. When he put the sweater around me, it was still warm. I felt so protected and it feels like he was hugging me. All of a sudden I feel an arm around my shoulder, and it was Sora.

"Just in case if it's still cold." He explained as he put his right arm around me. Right when he touched me I felt the heat from his body. Or it was probably from my heat on how nervous I felt with his arm around me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you."

He grinned.

We silently walk closer to the tides. We finally stopped.

"I have something to show you but stay right here." He said smiling. He then left to where I can barely make out where he was going. It seemed like it was some cave as he was tugging something away. All I heard was a crash of wood that landed to the floor. Tired of waiting and was worried I race to Sora if he was okay.

He was fine but the noise came from the woods and rocks which was blocking a door…to a cave? I was surprised how this cave happens to have a door. It looked like it was some secret passage. Sora then grabbed my hands and pushed the door open.

"Please don't be scared. It's not bad as you think." He said trying to reassure me that I wouldn't run away. Luckily with his voice calm, he then grabbed my hands which there was no one way that I would run. I just nodded my head in response even though I was a bit nervous.

Right when we got inside it was pitched black. I really wanted to scream and run away. I couldn't see a thing!He let go of my hand in order for him to rummage something behind some kind of rock where he then found a flashlight. I was surprised this cave had a flashlight. He turned on the flashlight even though it took awhile for it to work, it was still good.

"What is the place?" I finally said, really curious to know why he would take me here.

He had the flashlight around the cave and that had pictures of what was scripted on the walls. He finally flashed the light at me, so he can see my hand which he then grabbed and took me to one of the walls. He showed me one his drawings. It made me chuckled.

"Nice picture." I said giggling, trying to cheer him up. It was picture of him which looks like some little kid drew it. I guess he probably drew it when he was younger.

"Thanks for the compliment."

He smirked and then suddenly the atmosphere changed.

"The reason why I brought you here because this place is where I would hang out right after my parents died. This was the only place where I felt safe while I was alone." His voice started getting lower from the last words he said. He looked sad again. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. This poor boy.

I stood closer to him lifting my hands to his face and place both my hands to his cheeks. I looked intently at his eyes.

"Sora, I want you know that I'm always here for you. And telling me these things about you, makes me feel special that I can be the one person who you can trust." I started tearing up. But I wanted to tell him these things on how honest I feel about him.

"You've done so much for me and now it's my turn to be here for you. If it weren't for y-"I stopped, not wanting to bring up the past once again and ruin this date.

His eyes look at me from where he was staring at the ground. I could see that he was crying a bit.

"Kairi..." He paused and gave a long sigh. "When I saw you almost you got rape, I knew I had to beat the hell out of that guy." Hearing him say it so directly made me started to cry. Just when I was trying to avoid that topic. "I had to protect you and just so you know I will _always_ protect you. And for that, it's because I care so much about you that I never want you to get hurt." _He really cares about me?_ I can't believe he actually said that but what he said, sounded so true.

"I never want to see someone get hurt." He said sounding a bit devastated. I finally understand him. Seeing this poor boy losing his parents where he suffered so much of being hurt and living alone. "And that's why I don't want to see the people I care about…get hurt. I don't want _you_ to get hurt." It made my heart flutter knowing that he is there for me, protecting me. Since he was a little boy, there was no one that protected him. Now since he's older, it feels like it's his way to avenge himself by taking care of the people that he holds so dear and protecting them.

"Well I never want to see you hurt again." I said trying to smile at him in order to cheer him up. I don't want see this poor boy cry where he's like a poor lost puppy that has no one to go to.

He smiled back in return but this time we gaze at each others' eyes. He started moving his face closer and closer to mine where it feels like there was no space between us. Finally I felt his lips touched mine and I close my eyes feeling the passion and the desires that we have for each other. It was just like our first kiss that we had when asked me to be his but this was _way_ better. It was so hot and sexy that I could actually feel that there was something that he wanted to regain his strength from. He then started tugging my bottom lip asking for his tongue to enter my mouth. To answer his eager tongue, I accepted and our tongues started to intertwine with one another.

There was so much longing that I yearn for him. Why couldn't I do this earlier to him? There was so much need and I really wanted to strip him off his clothes. But it wouldn't be right since it's still our first date. Finally we break out of our kiss and we began panting, trying to catch our breath. My cheeks felt so red and the heat coming from us was so hot. I looked at him in eyes and felt the hungry in his eyes. But then it suddenly changed. He looked back at me.

"But there is one thing that will hurt me." He said looked a little sad once again.

"If it's you leaving me."

"Trust me that will never happen." I grabbed the back of his head and kissed his lips. Once again we replayed what happened a few minutes before. If this was dream I never wanted it to end.

* * *

**Finally! Hahahah! Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it took awhile for them to hook up but it almost felt like their relationship was too fast. But I didn't want to keep you guys waiting and trust me there's more of that coming. And I will make sure they get to know each other first. But yeah I'm sorry once again for making you guys wait for a long time and I will start writing as fast I can just to make you happy. Please don't be mad at me ): So if there is any ideas you guys want to me to add to have it more drama the lemme know. I'm curious to know what you guys have to say. And you know what I notice…I didn't leave this chapter in cliffhanger. Hahahaha. Well I'll make sure there the next few chapters will have it! Hahaha! Cause I'm evilllll like that! Hahahhah! Just kidding! Well hope you guys like it and please REVIEW! It makes me write the next chapter faster! So thank you so much (:**

**Love and Always,**

**Lazyline24**


	7. Secret

**I Hate You But Will You Still Love Me**

**Well it's been a long time since I've written. I feel so bad because I've had this story but I was not able to finish it. Writer Block does SUCK! And now I had an idea and decided to finish the story! Yaaaay! So hope you guys like it! I came up with some awesome ideas for the upcoming chapters as well so look forward to it. Hope you guys still continue to support me (: If anything, if you would like to give me some of your awesome ideas for what will happen next, lemme know. I always am eager to hear what you guys have to say and I'll make sure to respond. So hope you love the story and if you do please leave a review! Thank you for the support **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

**Secret**

**Kairi's POV**

The sunlight creep through the blinds of my room which happened to woke me up. I lay there, reminiscing to the date that I had with Sora. I started blushing once again thinking about our date as I have my hands against my cheeks, rolling all the over the bed. I can't believe how intense our kiss was. There was so emotion that we felt for each other. Somehow Sora seemed like he is changing me, not in a bad way but in a good way. Lately I've been feeling happy.

All of a sudden I hear I buzz that was coming from the drawer that was near my bed. I noticed that it was my alarm clock to inform me that I should get ready for school. I jumped right out of bed knowing that today was going to be a good day. Hopefully I was able to see him, if he did show up to class this time.

**During School**

I finally arrived to class, and all of a sudden I see Aerith jumping up and down. She was so excited to see me and I forgot I bailed on her to go with the others to go karaoke. Instead I went on a date with Sora.

"I'm sorry Aerith. I really do feel bad that I didn't go with you guys. But I'll promise you that I'll go somewhere with you the next time you ask." Hoping she would forgive me.

"Ohh it's okay. No biggie." She said having a grin on her face.

I guess I was off the hook…?

"Well I do have a question." She said, changing her expression into a curious face. Great. Just when I thought I was going to get away with it.

"Yes?" Answering her back.

"I heard a rumor that you were talking to that Sora guy. Is it true?" She said interrogating me. I didn't know what to say. I mean I am talking to Sora but ever since thatdate and that kiss, does it mean we're something more? _Would I consider him as my boyfriend? _

I was silently thinking of what to say but then I was interrupted by Aerith.

"Well I hope it's not true. Remember what I told you about him. He is bad news Kairi. And I know that you're new in school but as a friend, I should warn you about these things." Hearing Aerith say that, means a lot to me knowing that she's actually there for me. But what can I say to her? I felt like I betrayed her and end up being with the guy that she was warning me about.

Finally we heard the bell rang which class has started.

"Well I gotta go. Talk to you later, Kairi!" She said leaving out of the classroom since we didn't have the same homeroom.

I just wave goodbye and by the time she was gone I heaved a sigh. I suddenly sat to my seat. It made me think about me and Sora's relationship. _Are we together?_ And if we _were _together, then what do I have to say her? She's seems like a good friend but that doesn't mean that I have to be a bad friend to her.

I saw Sora walked in but this time he came earlier this time and luckily the teacher wasn't here to yell at him for being late. But I was still surprised that he would actually show up. But at least I can confront about us.

He came up and sat in his seat that was next to me, having his eyes locked on mine. I couldn't help but blush having him gaze on me.

Don't tell me he would expose us being together! I couldn't have the school know about us now! I was totally not ready for this. I mean, what if other people started saying things and worse what happens if I hurt Aerith in the promise that I made with her.

Right when he was about to grin at me, I looked the other way and started to fix my notebook, getting ready for the lecture to start. I knew it was kind of mean just to ignore Sora like that. But I didn't know how to face him yet. This was all too sudden for me and I needed some time to think.

During the whole class, I kept doodling in my notebook, trying to avoid any contact with Sora. But having him next to me, I felt this aura of someone getting angry. I was scared to look who it was but I knew it would be bad to even check.

Finally class was over. I scurried as fast I can just in case Sora would get a hold of me and probably he would yell at me for why I was acting cold towards him. Well I was scared to face him, since I didn't know what to say.

I was finally alone, trying to catch up with my breath. I looked around to see if Sora followed me and as I checked he was nowhere to be found. I heaved a sigh of relief knowing that I'm almost done with the day of this whole charade. I needed time to think on what I was going to say to them. To Sora. To Aerith.

I couldn't deal with all these problems and I needed to cool my head off. So I thought going on top of the school roof would give me some time to think. I finally reached the top and slowly pace myself towards the handrail in the ends of the roof. I looked at the view and I notice the beach that wasn't as so much far away from the school. _Was that the beach that Sora took me on our date?_ Wow. It was really a nice view to look at. I took another gasp of air and breathing out all my problems, all of a sudden I hear a bang from the door.

I gasped. It was Sora.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

I was searching all over school to find where the hell Kairi was. I need to know why she has been ignoring me since the beginning of the school. I thought the date turn out fine. _Or was it just me that was thinking that? _Well either way I had to find out why she's been acting towards that way to me. I searched the bathroom hoping that was the reason why she ran off but she was nowhere near there. I then searched in the cafeteria . Then the library. I raced down the halls searching for almost every classroom. This scared me even more. _Was something going on with Kairi?_ Well whatever it is, there is no way that I was going to give up.

Finally I thought the only place that I didn't check. The rooftop. I ran as fast as I can, not giving up hope. IF she was there, I had to confirm or deny if she has feelings for me.

I suddenly burst the doors opens, right when I was on the top level of the staircase, I saw her. Kairi Furakawa. I slowly walked toward her as I caught up with my breath so I can talk to her. I didn't want her to hear me pant so much that she couldn't understand. I wanted to know what the hell was going on.

I was finally stood right in front of her, my eyes locked on hers. I grab a hold of her as I held both side of her arms.

"Why have you been avoiding me?!" I said a bit furiously. I really needed to know the reason why for the way she was acting. I looked at her waiting for an answer.

"I didn't want others see u-us tog-gether." She said stuttering. Hearing that made my heart shattered. I could see that she was nervous and was shaking as I was about to lay my hands against her cheeks. She seems so terrified of me. _Why? _I slowly lowered my hands. _I don't understand._ I thought she understood when I asked her out on a date. And in the end of our date when we kissed, I thought she would understand that we're together. Or did she get the message?

I stood there, blanked.

"I mean I don't wa-want people to k-know about u-us. I just don't want my friends to k-know that I-I'm going out with y-you." Hearing her say that made it clear to me. She was somewhat ashamed of me. I guess it wasn't clear for her that I do want to be with her but she wanted to keep things a secret and I wasn't able to make that work. I knew other guys have their eyes set on her. I wanted to make it clear to them that the only person she could have was me. And ONLY ME. But now I know, it was clear to me that she doesn't see what I see.

I gave a devilish look so she wouldn't know my true inner feelings. I didn't want her to think I was hurt with her words. I couldn't take being rejected anymore. So instead I put a cold front.

"I understand." I slowly walked away and felt like whoever gets in my way would be destroyed from my destruction I was causing. "Just forget everything that happened between us. It's better that way." I said slowly left the rooftop. I was just not in the mood.

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

By the time I could say anything to him, he was already leaving. I heard the door slammed and I stood there in the same position where he left last talking to me. I was still in shock and was amazed on what he said to me. _What did he mean? Forget everything? _I was surprised with those words he said to me. I was only thinking it was for the best that we didn't get all lovey dovey during school even if he didn't want to act like a couple. If we were even officially a couple. I just didn't hear it from him that made it seem like it was official. I mean he did say that he didn't want to leave me but it might mean not to leave him as a FRIEND. But what kind of friends kiss like what we just did so passionately yesterday. I didn't know what to do anymore.

The whole time that Sora was here talking to me, I kept on thinking about what Aerith said to me. _Should I trust Sora? _I didn't know who to trust anymore. The reason for me to say those things to him so he wouldn't get the wrong idea. And I guess…it was a way to protect me? I just didn't want to rush anything when I couldn't figure out what to do.

Just then I heard the bell rang and that meant that lunch was over. I was finally thinking about my problems and calm myself down. There was no way I can just run away from my problems. I either have to face it head on.

I hurriedly rushed to my classroom making sure I wasn't going to be late. As I looked around the classroom, I was surprised to see Sora there. _Well that was a first._ It was weird to see Sora in class before I got there. When I quickly went to my seat I gave a warm and welcoming smile to Sora, hoping there wasn't any awkwardness from our conversation that we had earlier at lunch. But then I felt a sudden chill.

There was no smile back. He faced the other way and laid his head on the table as began going back to his usual naps. I felt my heart shattered. I wasn't used to him being cold toward to me all of a sudden compared to how he was acting to me for the past few days. I must've really hurt him. I mean I just didn't want everyone to know about our relationship and I was still new into the whole dating thing.

I sat in my seat depressed as the teacher began giving out the lecture. The whole class period, I sat there thinking on what I should do. I felt so alone and I do want Sora to be part of my life and began remembering the day I made a promise that I was to never leave his side. _But what am I doing now?_ The total opposite! I had to work things out quickly! When school was over, I knew I have to explain to Sora once again.

**After School**

Finally the class was over and it was my chance for me to explain things over again to Sora. When I finished packing my notebooks and supplies into my bag, all of a sudden I see Sora already done with his and was about to leave.

"S-Sora waaait!"I said trying to get his attention. But it was already too late. He was already out the door.

_Noooo!_ Panic started rushing all over my body. All of a sudden I dropped all of my supplies out of my bag. I began picking up my stuff but as I notice, tears began falling out of my eyes. I couldn't help myself from crying. I blew it and I was just a hot mess. I sobbed quietly gradually lowering myself on the floor, making sure no one would notice that I was crying. But then I heard footsteps coming towards me. It was Aerith.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" As I looked, I noticed how worried she was.

I knew I had to tell her about Sora. I couldn't keep up with all these lies and I couldn't hurt the two people that I care so much about. I knew she trusted me and now it was my turn to trust her.

"A-Aerith, I feel s-such a b-bad friend!" I sobbed, letting all my emotions out.

"What? You're not a bad friend at all." I knew she was just saying that to make me feel better but that makes her such a nice best friend. But I felt like I had no right to be her friend at all.

"No. I am. Because I didn't told you the truth from the beginning." I finally had the courage on what to say and I knew I had to finish before I regretted anything. I explained to her about how I end up going on a date with Sora instead of going to karaoke with them. I felt like I betrayed her over for a boy.

"Sooora-" She said surprised giving a shocking expression. I clasped my hands over her mouth to prevent anyone to hear our conversation. I wasn't going to let the whole school find about me and Sora.

"But the truth is I'm falling in love with him." I said happily knowing those were my honest and true feelings that I have. I just knew that she would be upset. I knew telling her this meant we were never going to be friends ever again. But then I noticed the expression she gave me, it was a warm and gentle smile. Compared to her surprised face earlier.

"You're in love. I'm finally happy that you're finally being honest with me." Hearing her said that made me so happy. I hugged her but I began crying again cause I knew that I already blew it with Sora. After I was done letting out my feelings to Aerith I faced her to tell her what just happened with me and Sora awhile ago.

"Aerith, he hates me now and I just don't know what to do. And I want to be with him but I know he doesn't want to be with me again." I said sobbing again.

"How would you know? From the looks of it, I've noticed that Sora cares about you from the day he saved you. But if you _really_ want to be with Sora, you have to let him know how you truly feel." I was surprised that she knew about the day Sora saved me from that perverted teacher but I guess rumors went around here school. Just hearing her said that, I just knew what to do. Being with Sora has changed my life. I end up having courage and now having my best friend who'll support me. I couldn't keep up with the secrets. I just couldn't stand the chance of hurting the people that I care about.

I sat up quickly. As I was about to leave, I gave another hug to Aerith as a thank you for still being there for me. I quickly began running down the halls, trying to avoid anyone if they were to be in my way. I began thinking about what Sora said to me as it kept ringing in my ears. _If it's you leaving me. _I knew I had to clear things up with him.

I just finished putting on my shoes and then I began searching outside around the school. I knew he had to be going home since he wouldn't want to hang around out at school of all places. Then I notice someone from the crowds, from the look of his back and the spiked light brown hair it was familiar. It was Sora.

I quickly ran to him and held my arms out to him as I embraced him in a hug. I hugged behind him tightly as I have my arms interlocking on top of his stomach. I buried my face against his back scared to let him see my face getting all red.

I let go of him and stand abruptly straight to face him. He turned his head and was now facing me. But as he was looking at me, I was still nervous so I looked down at the floor. I then slowly raised my head to look at his face. This was it. I had to say how I truly feel.

"I want to be your girlfriend!" I shouted hoping he would finally get the message. As I said those words, I had tears in the corners of my eyes.

He stood there, still looking at me. I guess he was mad and I know he had nothing to say.

"I-I'm sor-" Before I knew it, something warm and wet touched my lips. It was Sora's lips as he eagerly began kissing me even more passionately. His hands starting finding its way around my body as he grasp and hold me tightly making sure he were to not squish me. Feeling his embrace made me so happy and I knew that he still cared about me. That's what I ever wanted. And it was my own fault for not realizing it. I do have deep feelings for this man. Especially for all the things that he has done for me and hopefully to get to know him a lot better. And this is just the beginning. I will soon get to know him better if I dedicate myself to be with the man who I love.

I got out of his embrace and wanted to look at his face. I wasn't done explaining yet.

"I-I l-love y-" From a quick glimpse I notice that Sora's cheeks were starting to get red before he embraced me with a hug. It must mean that he no longer hates me. I wrapped my arms around him and cried once again but this time, tears of joy. Then I knew I was completely in love with Sora.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! And if you do please leave a review cause it would be so awesome! And hope you guys continue to support me and for those who are new to reading my stories please follow me cause I have so many ideas for you guys in store. And getting reviews motivate to want to write the next chapter for the story. And just like I said, if you have any ideas please inbox me and I will see how it will work out. I looooove you guys and it's nice to hear to what you guys have to say. Thanks for so much love (:**

**Love and always, **

**Lazyline24**


	8. Before We Knew It

**I Hate You But Will You Still Love Me**

**Well hello guyyyss! So this chapter came sooner than I expected. This had to be the first time where I post the chapter quicker. And that's because I was so eager to write this chapter and was so motivated. So hopefully this turns out good. So hope you guys like it and if you do….please leave a review. (: Sorry to keep you guys waiting cause I know you want to get to the story. So on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

**Before We Knew It**

**After School**

The whole school was in complete shock when they stopped and saw Kairi and Sora kiss in front of everyone. It was dead silent. After they broke out of their kiss, girls were shrieking that a new gossip has just begun and the boys were furious that the new girl was finally taken. Their whole secret has been exposed to the school and it was not going to be quiet in a couple of days where rumors would go around.

Aerith stood there and watched them as they embraced each other into a hug.

"Well I did warn her." She said reminding herself.

She then walked away and know that hell would break loose the next school day would approach.

* * *

**Present Time**

**Sora's POV**

I embraced Kairi in a quick hug so she wouldn't have to see my face. I was getting red from the fact that she said she loved me even though I didn't let her completely finish her sentence. But I already knew what she was going to say. My heart couldn't take it, just when she had broken my heart, now she tells her true feelings about me. This is all I wanted.

I completely wrapped my arms around her neck and she responded back by wrapping her arms around my waist. It was nice to have her with me. I couldn't stand her wanting to hate me especially the way that I acted towards her during lunch. I never wanted to hurt her. But if she were to be mad at me forever, then that would totally crush me. But it's all good now, knowing that she's here with me and finally confessing to me.

Before we knew it, we still stood there in front of the school, having all the students' eyes glue on the both of us. Suddenly I saw Kairi getting nervous. She started to tremble as she looked around and saw that the students were looking at us. I looked at her and couldn't help myself from grinning. It was cute on how she was acting. Distracted, I felt someone tugged my hands and started pulling me towards the opposite of the school. I noticed that it was Kairi, pulling me out as we both left the school, leaving students jaw-dropping amazement on what we showed them. This made me grin even more. I saw Kairi in full embarrassment and I couldn't tell how happy I am to be with her.

Behind us, there were a group of students still following us. I noticed that there were some guys that were following as well. Once I knew their objective was because of Kairi, I had this urge to escape from this cat and mouse chase hunt. I knew they were jealous of me being with Kairi , which explained their evil glare look in their eyes, sprinting towards me in order to beat to kill me. Instead of her pulling me, I took the lead and grabbed her hand to prevent any of them catching up to us.

We were running through the town and hid in some little shops that seemed very bizarre hoping they wouldn't have a clue that we would be there. But it was no use. They had separated in groups in a team where each had a specific territory in order to find us even more quickly.

Kairi and I were crouched down inside of an odd-looking store. I didn't realize where we were before since we were being chased around but it so happens to be somewhere in Traverse Town. As we were still crouched down to check to see if people were still following us, I noticed that Kairi was out of breath, from exhaustion. It must have been my fault for tugging her around through the whole town. I felt so bad.

"I'm sorry Kairi." I said apologetically. I was really sorry for her. But I had a good reason and that was for no one to have her.

"It's...okay."She said catching her breath and gave a warm welcoming smile. Seeing her like that, I just wanted to kiss her right there. She was so modest and kind.

I checked the window to see if the coast was clear and it was. We looked around our surroundings and notice that we were in some kind of maid cafe that sold some good-looking bakery goods and fruity beverages. I never noticed this store before.

"Would you like to have something to drink?" I suggested since we needed a break from all that running.

"Yes. I would love to."

We approached the host as she then brought us to our seats. She set us where it was pretty isolated that others customers were sat further away. As we sat down, the waitress, who wore a maid uniform, came by and handed each of us our menu. I looked over the menu and saw that they served mostly deserts. I looked up to see that Kairi was done looking at the menu.

"I would like to have a strawberry-lemonade." She said cheerfully.

I couldn't come up with something so I decided the first thing that sounded good from the beverages that I read. "I'll just have a sweet tea." The waitress nodded then collected our menus and went to set in our order. Now I was finally left alone with Kairi.

"Well I guess the whole school knows about us." I said trying to joke around. She responded back with a giggle and I laughed with her.

"I guess so." She said blushing. "Well I hope they still don't continue to hunt us down the whole school year." We started laughing even more.

The maid waitress then came back with our order as she handed each our corrected drinks. We continued to talk and drank as we were talking. Our conversations were longer and I enjoyed being with Kairi. I felt like she has changed me for the better. With the other girls I've dated, I felt like she was different than the rest of them. She was someone special to me.

Minutes passed by where we talked more and more that we started getting to know each other more deeply. But I wanted to get closer to Kairi in a more intimate way. She just makes my heart beat fast and I just loved being around her. She surprised me with so many things; times when I just didn't know what she was thinking. She was just so full of surprises. I find it so exciting and thrilling but it could also mean a bad thing where it's hard to know what she's thinking. Like this morning when she wanted to hide our relationship but then decided to expose us. She ended up announcing it in the whole school by making everyone see her true passion she had towards me. She was just one hell of an amazing woman.

Thinking about all what happened today just made me want to touch her. My hands then started getting closer to hers as she sat across the other side of the table. My hands were getting closer and closer. But then the waitress interrupted and I retrieved my hands back. _Great!_

"Here we go. Please enjoy our Super Sweet Ice Cream Fantasy." She said having a wide grin. We both stared at the sugar coma desert in front of us. Just looking at it made me have a sweet tooth.

"We didn't order this." I said still amazed at how big the desert was.

"This is on the house."

"For what?" We both asked curiously.

"For being our twentieth couple winner of Couple's Café for today's theme!" She said enthusiastic.

We were in complete shock. I was surprised that they celebrated this kind of theme or any other crazy upcoming themes. I then noticed Kairi, blushing, getting a bit shy. Seeing her in that state made her so cute.

The waitress then gave us our spoon utensils and left us to eat the mountain full of ice cream. We had no choice but to eat it since it was free. I dig in and Kairi began helping.

"It's good." I said.

She nodded and agreed happily since she had ice cream in her mouth.

We continued to eat the ice cream and I had eaten more than Kairi's side. Either way, both our sides didn't look like it had a dent. Luckily we didn't eat anything after school and from all that running. I was starving. But with every bite of ice cream, it would slow me down and it could have me at a disadvantage if the group of students got to us.

Bite after bite, it was getting me fuller and I knew Kairi had a hard time as well. I then noticed to see if Kairi was doing okay. She took a scoop of ice cream and lifted it to raise it to her mouth. Just then some of the whip cream from the sundae scraped on the corner of her mouth as she gulped down the rest of the ice cream in her mouth. She gulped slowly, that looked like she was having hard time swallowing, but seeing her like that I couldn't help myself. I had this urge that wanted to lick all the whip cream from her face. If I were to, I knew I couldn't help myself from stopping. I started coming closer and closer to Kairi like I was some kind of hungry zombie wanting to eat her. Not really eating her, but wanting to lick her entire body starting with that whip cream near her delicious looking lips. I got up and grabbed the back of Kairi's neck so I can lick the whip cream from her face. I then came across her lips, sucking her, eagerly wanting to have my tongue intertwine with hers. I can taste the ice cream from her that tasted of chocolate. She tasted so sweet. I begin sucking more and more as I heard Kairi moan, keeping her head still.

"They'll...look…at…"She said panting as I still continue to kiss her. I didn't care if there were others looking at us. It was their fault for giving us the ice cream especially to honor us being the twentieth winner for the couple theme today. I just wanted everyone to know she was mine.

I stopped and looked at her face. I saw her blushing, red face as she began panting. She looked so sexy. My hands then caressed each side of her face. I wanted to tell her how I feel. Since I knew that she said she loved me, now it was my turn to confess my feelings to her. I looked deeply into her eyes so she would know that I was serious.

"I l-lov-"

"They got to be here somewhere!" I heard someone yelled as they bang the store door open. I looked up and noticed it was the group of students that were chasing us awhile ago.

"I think we should go." I said panicking, covering up from what I was going to say so she wouldn't know that I was about to confess to her. _Damn timing!_ It wasn't the right moment to do it but she was someone I really do care about.

I grabbed my wallet, paying the amount what our order cost including a huge tip since I gave the shop an outrageous but entertaining session with Kairi. I then grabbed Kairi's hand as she held on mine, looking at me to figure out how we should get out of here. As the group of students went further down the opposite direction from us, I knew it was perfect escape for us. Luckily, there were only three of them. Without them looking, we made a quick getaway and we're out the door before they knew.

Once we were out, I looked around to see if there were others around. There were a group of them not so far as a block away and I knew they would notice us. I had to think of somewhere quickly so they wouldn't have any idea where they can find us. I couldn't bring us to our houses knowing that they were bound to see and follow us there. Then I thought of a good place to hide.

"I know where to hide." I said, securing that I would protect her. I held onto Kairi and held her as we were running to the safest place that I knew.

**Few minutes later…**

We looked around hoping they didn't catch up with us. The girls were hard to get rid of, being so determined, but the guys grew tired and just went home. All of a sudden, I heard the girls that sounded like they were close by. I grabbed Kairi and prayed that my hiding spot would be the best option. I opened the door and led us into a pitch black room. Kairi and I crouched down as I had my hand over her mouth to make sure she wouldn't scream from the dark to blow our cover. I can just barely hear the girls that were close but luckily I had the door shut. Before we knew it, their voices were low and it finally got quiet. We sighed in relief once they were gone. I looked at Kairi and she looked back at me where we both face each other in silence. My heart started pounding. I didn't know how close I was with Kairi. Having her close to me, I bet she heard my heart beating. We got up abruptly as we laughed it off by straightening our clothes, getting dust off as an excuse.

"Hey this is your secret cave." She said still brushing off dirt from her skirt.

"Yeah. This was the only place I could think of." I laughed, embarrassed as I rubbed the back my neck. I looked at Kairi where she began blushing as well. Just looking at her made me remembered what we did the other day. I started thinking about the time I was kissing Kairi which kept replaying in my head over and over again. At that time I really wanted to take her and make sweet love to her but I knew that the cave wouldn't be the appropriate place to do _it _here. But my house wasn't too far from this place. Breaking out of my daze, I went to find the flashlight and checked to see if Kairi was alright.

"Are you okay?" I said a bit worried. "Everything is a little hectic."

"Yeah, I'm okay." She said but sounding a little disappointed. I knew something on her mind from the look of her face.

"I know there's something wrong. Tell me. Please." Hoping she would tell me what's bothering her.

"I'm j-jeal-lous!" She said. I was completely surprised. _Jealous? How!?_ I thought she knew that she was the only one for me.

I just stood there in silence in bewilderment.

"I-It's just that…a lot of those girls…were chasing you." She said not looking up to see me, embarrassed. But I knew she was feeling insecure but she had nothing to be worried about. I didn't care for those girls and she had to know that she was the only one that I care about.

I grabbed Kairi as I had my hand on each side of her arms. "There's nothing for you to be jealous. Don't you know you made me the happiest man just from making that scene together in front of the whole school. I wanted everyone to know that you're mine." I said being completely serious, having my eyes locked on hers. She began blushing and it made me embarrassed to know how I must've sounded like. But it was true and I wanted her to know that.

I looked at Kairi and I could tell that she wanted to say something. But I had to prove that my feelings were true.

I raised my hand to her face and gave a gentle and sweet kiss to her lips. I looked to see her face again but I saw tears in the corner of her eyes. I hope it was tears of joy.

"I love you Kairi." I said making sure it was clear for her this time compared to the time when we were at the café. It was then silent where all you can hear were the waves coming from the beach.

Finally she looked up at me with her beautiful purple eyes and smiled happily. "I love you too." She said and just then I grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her even more passionately. She really made me the happiest man. Our kiss became deeper and deeper. My other hand suddenly roamed around to her hips as I had my other hand in the same position in order to keep her head still from our kiss. I eagerly pushed my tongue to her lips, hoping she would accept me to enter to her mouth. She accepted and I felt her warm and wet tongue brushed against mine. I was happy that I can relive our passionate kiss from the other day.

I heard Kairi pant heavy as we continue our kiss still. I then broke out of the kiss and started going down her neck. My hands still roaming all over her body from her curves until I reached the top buttons of her shirt. I wanted more access to her body and explore every inch of her. Once I opened each of the button from her shirt open, my lips brushed along her chest going down.

She was trying to catch her breath and I can feel her shiver. Even though it was cold since it was winter, I knew it wasn't the weathers doing. Her breaths became heavy and her pants grew louder and louder just from licking her chest. Hearing her moans just brought excitement to my ears.

"I n-need y-you." She said panting still. In that instant, my inner animal instinct grabbed Kairi and lifted her. I had to carry her to my house quickly and having her walked would just slow things down. She responded by having her legs wrapped around just above my waist as she held the back of my neck with her arms. Luckily my house was nearby where it would take seconds to get there. If I didn't get there and strip down Kairi, I knew that I might explode or better, just make love to her at the beach. Some girls thought it was romantic that way. But that's the benefit of having a house near the beach. I just knew that I had to take Kairi at my house _immediately!_

We finally reached the house. I closed the door with my leg still lifting Kairi in my arms so she wouldn't break out of our kiss. She began kissing my neck and I could feel her warm breath against my ear that bought shivers down my spine. I try to make my way through my house to reach the bedroom. Feeling her against me like this, I just wanted us to finally be naked and embrace our warm bodies together. Damn, I just want to be inside her so much that a lot I felt the pressure from my groin building up inside me.

I was finally in my room, quicker than I thought I would, especially when there were a lot disadvantages that would slow me down since my house a bit messy. Kairi got down and started to kiss me further down my chest as she try to unbutton my shirt. I pinned her against the door as she fumble with my clothes still trying to finish. But I couldn't wait anymore, I was just so eager to want to _feel_ her. I grabbed Kairi once again, lifting her to the bed. She sound a bit disappointed as she exasperated a sigh that she wasn't able to get rid of my shirt but I was not a patient man. I sat at the edge of bed and held Kairi as she straddled my legs. Our kiss finally connected once again and our kiss started to get hot and heavy. My lips became rough with hers and my eager tongue finding its way to Kairi's warm sweet tongue. Kairi started panting and it just brought me pleasure just hearing her sweet voice even more.

My hands slowly roam around all over her body as I held in order to prevent her from falling. One of my hands then slowly went down to her roundly shaped bottom where I began squeezing her ever so lightly. I heard her pant even louder. _Damn her voice_… My hand then went under her skirt and felt how wet her lacy underwear was. _Ohhh mann..._oh how I much wanted to lick her right there but first I had to prepare her first.

I rubbed her clit still having her underwear in between from my touch. Her shrieks became louder and I felt her breath against my neck. She shiver as I still held her to prevent her from falling. She kissed frantically down my neck in order to keep calm as I rubbed her wanting pussy. My fingers slowly then made its way inside her underwear where I then felt her sweet juices. I began pushing my fingers slowly making sure she would get used to it first.

"Ahhhh-" She cried in pleasure. She stopped kissing me once I started pumping my fingers inside her. Instead she held around my neck for dear life having my two fingers inside her. I wanted her to get used to it in order to know how _mine _would actually feel. But my fingers were not big compare to how _mine_ was getting now.

"Haaaa…"

"Ahh-"

Was all I was hearing from Kairi. Her pant grew so heavy and in full pleasure of ecstasy. I pumped my fingers into her faster and felt more of sweet juices dripping down on my fingers. From the sounds of it and now seeing her in this state, I knew she was ready. I was beyond ready wanting to be inside her.

I then stopped and raised my fingers to taste her sweet juice that came from her wonderful wet folds. I knew she needed a break, just hearing her catching her breath. When I was done tasting Kairi's sweetness, all of sudden I found myself pinned down on the bed from Kairi. She sat atop, straddling me, having a blushed face. She looked adorably sexy.

She held on to my wrists, pinned down, to prevent me from touching her while she began kissing my neck and started going south. She started kissing my chest and down my stomach as I felt each tingling sensation that she left from her kiss marks. I finally understood her objective and it was to go straight to my pants to finish undressing me. She then released me in order for her to unbuckle my belt and she began fumbling with my zipper. I then rose up to meet Kairi and held her in each side of her face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked making sure she didn't have doubts. I hope she wouldn't say no but I had to ask her just in case. I didn't want her to be scared during. I just hope the answer wasn't no then I would have regretted asking.

"Yes." She said clearly. Hearing her said that, I just couldn't help myself to give a sweet gentle kiss to her lips. We then broke out of kiss and she looked at me once again. "I want you." In that instant, my lips touched hers and ignited the passion that we had once again. She then had my pants open, still not breaking out of our kiss. In my mind, I couldn't help thinking that I was finally going do this with Kairi. I waited so long to be with her and now she's here making love to me. I just hope I could control myself and do my best to be with gentle her.

I kissed her more passionately where it looked like I was devouring her lips. All of sudden I heard a ringing and it was Kairi's phone. She then broke out of our kiss and went to go answer it. She left me there and I couldn't help myself from being disappointed.

"H-hello." She said panting nervously.

"Yes. I-I know." I watched her, as I began trying to figure out who was on the other line. But she gave a worrisome look.

"I'll be there." Once I heard that, my heart shattered. _She was leaving!?_

Before I knew it, she hung up and came to me and gave a quick kiss to my lips. She then picked her bag and was out the door. It was all a blur. I was still in awe confusion. I just couldn't believe what just happened.

I then looked at the clock and notice the time. It was already 11 o'clock, on a school day. I realized it must've been her parents on the phone and I felt bad for making her stay here all late. I just knew her parents would be furious.

I sat there in silence.

I was completely devastated that Kairi left but there was nothing that I could do. I guess it would have to wait…once again! I looked at my boner that was still forming a tent with my boxers. I then got up sighing, going straight to the bathroom closing the door once I got in. I had to release all that pressure that was building up inside me and to help me with that, was to picture Kairi in that maid uniform from earlier at the café. Her in a shorter dress...serving me.

* * *

**During…**

She walked out of the shower as she dried her hair. A ringing echoed in her room that was coming from her phone. She then picked up.

"Hello?" She asked, still drying her hair.

"Ohhh..I see.."

"How interesting."

"Okay. See you." She then hung up the phone.

"A new girl huh." She smirked.

* * *

**So did you guys like it?! Well finally I had a slight cliffhanger in the end. HAHAHA… I sure did miss having to surprise you guys. I really do hope you guys like it and this had to be the longest chapter out of the others that I've written so far in the story. So that's a bonus for you guys! If any of you guys are new to reading, then please follow and favorite this story. And please do leave a review. I'll love to hear what you guys have to say. And if there is anything you want to see happen then message me your ideas. I'll love to know. Thanks for the support and hope you continue to read my stories. Thanks and I love you guys so much (:**

**Love and always,**

**Lazyline24**


End file.
